We Meet Again
by animeangel1991
Summary: they were friends in the beginin but after he left the village 4 power it all went down hill but in the end there was luv SASUKE x OC REQUEST 4 HIKARI'S LIGHT ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey peeps! This is perhaps the longest one-shot _ever_ written... but it's a request and I enjoyed writing this for her. I hope she likes it and forgives me for taking sooo long to post it but as you can see its pretty long and I'm a slow typist lol. But! It's here, it's finished, and ready to read now!**

**BTW I used some Naruto manga to help get it on the roll and to help make it somewhat believable so I hope you don't mind, you can skip to where your heart desires :) And I made Sakura a total b**** so please don't flame me Sakura lovers cause I am a fan of her too but I had to for this story! **

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto or OC Hikari Aino, she belongs to Hikari'sLight!_**

**Warnings: _Mild language, violence, blood/ gore, LOTS of rape, and lemon! So... No kiddies allowed! :[_**

**OC Info:**

Name: Hikari Aino  
Age: 12-13 in part 1; 15-16 in part 2  
Personality: sweet, kind, caring, innocent, a little shy (around her crush), nice, sometime lonely and friendly.  
Looks: She has short black hair that go to about her shoulders. Her bangs go to her ears and are swept to the right, parted more toward the middle. Her skin is pale, and she has a baby face. Her eyes are large and round, and are light brown with long lashes. She's short, about 4'2" and wears a light blue cheongsam, though it only goes down to her thighs with short under that (that you cannot see). She wears the usual ninja shoes and her headband on her neck which has the leaf symbol on it. She also wears a small blue ribbon on each side of her head.  
In Shippuden her hair is grown to the middle of her back and her bangs remain the same length as well as she still has the ribbons in her hair. Her attire has changed to a light blue kimono with short sleeves and with shorts on under it (again you cannot see). Her headband still is around her neck, and she still is pale. Her height has grown slightly to 4'9"  
Likes: watching nighttime (moon & stars), helping others and training  
Dislikes: fan boys, perverts, bulling her friends, disrespect, scary things, people who hurt her friends, thunder and being alone.  
Parent: Fumiko Aino(mother) and Yuki Aino(father)  
Friends: Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Shizune and Tsunade  
Enemies: Orochimaru, Sakura, Kabuto, Akatsuki (Except Itachi) and Madara  
Crush: Sasuke Uchiha (not in fangirl way)  
Ninja Skills:

Ninjutsu: 9

Taijutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 9

Speed: 7

Strength: 8

Medic Jutsu: 10

Smarts: 8.5

Weapons: 7.5

Leadership: 6.5

Ninja: yes

Team: 7

Rank: Genin in part 1; Chūnin/medical nin in part 2  
Village: leaf was born in Snow  
Chakra type: fire, ice, water and healing  
Kekkei Genkai: In Aino clan, each of them have the abilities of using healing but much stronger than other people.  
Past: Hikari is part of the Aino clan which was the strongest clan in the snow village. When she was 8, the sound ninjas came to their village and killed most of the clan while she was hid and saw her mom and dad get killed. She ran away to find some place to live safely from them but couldn't because she was overcome with grief. Two leaf ninjas found her and brought to the village to live there. But she doesn't know who killed her clan.

Upon arriving at Konoha Hospital, Hikari Aino entered the room that her crush, Sasuke, was recovering in. She had heard what had happened in the town that isn't too far from here. Itachi was in that town after Naruto! What she didn't know was why. Apparently Sasuke got word of it and went after him. A fierce battle broke out in that town with Sasuke getting a fractured rib and he was mentally attacked to where he lost his senses. He took a lot of tolerable mental damage and Hikari worried if he would recover from all that trauma.

Upon oping the door to Sasuke's room, Hikari immediately saw Sakura sitting on a stool beside Sasuke's bed, much to her annoyance. Hikari was very aware of Sakura's infatuation with Sasuke too, but Hikari was actually in love and did not have some competitive fangirl crush. She was also well aware of Sakura's intense dislike of her. They used to be very good friends until Sakura found out about Sasuke liking her, as a friend way, and her crushing on Sasuke as well, and since then Sakura has been real nasty and treating her as if she was invisible. It really hurt Hikari to know that a boy came between their friendship. Ino said that Sakura did her the same way. Why couldn't they still be friends and crush on Sasuke, and may the best girl win? That's what she and Ino were doing.

Sakura looked back at her the moment she entered, then as always, her look turned to a look of disgust and turned back to Sasuke and ignored her. Hikari looked at the floor as tears threaten to fall. She hated that Sakura would look at her that way, almost the same way as everyone looked at Naruto. Hikari has never felt so hated, insignificant, and disgusting in all her life. This must be how Naruto feels...

"I'm coming in." Suddenly the door opened again to reveal three new visitors. One a beautiful blond woman with a big bust, the second a cute dark headed woman, and the last was...Naruto?

"Hikari, Sakura! Everything's okay now!" Naruto shouted from behind the blond woman, "Look who I brought!"

"Naruto..."Hikari whispered and smiled. Same with Sakura, causing Naruto to smile that big moronic smile on his face.

"Master guy told me." Sakura bowed. "Please...Please help Sasuke!"

"You can help him, can you?" Hikari asked meekly as she lowered her head.

"Of course! Don't worry, girls!" Tsunade smiled as she walked towards Sasuke's side and placed a hand onto his forehead, her hand glowed a blueish-green color. Then she turned around and smiled, "He'll wake up soon..."

About an hour or so, Sasuke began to stir awake and slowly rose to a sitting position. He noticed that he was in the hospital and all the people in the room watching him. His eyes raked over them one by one, starting from Naruto and ended with Hikari. His heart skipped a beat when he meet with her large and round, light brown ones. _Odd..._

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around him and Sakura's voice, "Sasuke..."

Hikari felt a little ping of jealousy in her heart at the sight, but her caring and love for Sasuke quickly replaced those feelings, "I'm so glad you're going to be okay, Sasuke."

He looked at her over Sakura's shoulder still a bit groggy, and nodded towards her,"Hn."

"Sasuke...you..." Naruto began but stopped as he noticed the moment. He smiled and left. Hikari smiled a sad smile as she looked down. She decided to give them some alone time, despite wanting to stay. Hikari went after Naruto, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke.

"Naruto, wait up!" Hikari called to Naruto, who skied to a stop.

"What's up, Hikari? Did something happen to Sasuke?"

"No, no! I-I was just wondering if, maybe I could hang wit you...if you're not too busy that is."

"Well, I was on my way over to meet up with Iruka Sensei at Ichiraku's. You can come if you want." Naruto smiled.

"Yea...sounds good." Hikari smiled back.

Xxx

"Iruka Sensei! I'm heeeeeeeere!" Naruto yelled running from down the street.

Iruka smiled. "Naruto!" Then he spotted an extra visitor. "Hikari! Good to see you! You joining us?"

"Y-Yes, Sensei. If it's no trouble..."

"I insist, It's no trouble at all. I love spending time with my pupils." Iruka smiled. "Order whatever you like it's on me!"

"Alright!" Naruto yelled and began to order.

"Are you sure, Sensei?" Still a bit hesitant, Hikari asked just to make sure. She didn't want to come off as being rude, unlike Naruto.

"Of course. Don't worry about it, Hikari. Go ahead and order whatever you want, you deserved it after all."

"Gee, thanks, Sensei!" Hikari smiled and ordered.

It took them no time at all for their orders to be served to them. Naruto dug right in as Hikari enjoyed her food. Same with Iruka.

"Naruto." Iruka began.

"Mm?"

"You've grown a lot since when you first wanted..." Iruka said as he shifted his ninja headband, "...one of these..."

"Yeah? Really? You think so?" Naruto shouted spirited. "I totally look good in my headband that you gave me Iruka Sensei?"

"Don't get too worked up!" Iruka smiled. "You still got a lot to learn. You need experience."

That seemed to not be the right thing to say since Naruto began to pout, causing Iruka to sweat drop and Hikari to giggle.

"Naruto... Konoha's in big trouble." Iruka stated catching Hikari's attention as well as Naruto's. "We lost a lot of Shinobi, including the Third Hokage... We're half the strength we once had. But we still have the same amount of work, if not more."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Can't we just turn missions down if we don't have enough people?" Hikari asked.

"We can't. Konoha's always kept the balance of power. If we turn down a mission... It's like saying the village is weak." Iruka said. "With all that's happened, even the Academy's closed... even I'm going on missions. I bet even Kakashi, who's just recovering, will be dispatched soon."

"Mm..." Naruto thought about what Iruka just said. "I had no idea... Guess things really are rough..."

"Don't think you're not a part of it." Iruka said with a scolding face. "If you really think you look good in that head band... You gotta fulfill missions."

"Okay! We'll do everything we can, right Naruto?" Hikari asked Naruto fired-up.

"Right...! But I gotta eat first!" Naruto said as he got back to slurping down his noddles.

"HAHAHA..." Iruka laughed as Hikari sweat dropped with a smile. "That's just like you."

Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled at them, "Go get 'em!"

Hikari smiled then said, "We should visit Sasuke..."

"Right! Let's go!" Naruto shouted lively.

Xxx

Sasuke sat in emotional turmoil as Sakura peeled an apple for him. He sat there as his brother's resentful words ran frenziedly through his thoughts, enraging him.

_You're still too weak... You don't have enough... Hate..._

"Hmph." Sasuke seethed.

Meanwhile sitting beside his bed, Sakura has just finished peeling the apple.

_Yes! I peeled it right._ Sakura thought proudly and smiled. _Now to cut it into bite-size pieces..._

Sasuke glanced at her, then continued reminiscing his thoughts:

"_Sasuke...thanks." Sakura said blushing. "You saved me from the sand gauntlet."_

_ "It wasn't me..." He told her. "Naruto's the one who rescued you."_

_ "Oh, come on, Sasuke! You're always so modest." Sakura squealed. "I know Naruto's gotten stronger, too but that sand fellow..."_

_ "It's true." He cut her off. "He fought desperately in order to save you. Even showing a strength that I've never seen from him before"_

_ Naruto, Hun... Sakura thought as she glanced over at Naruto for a moment, then she smiled._

_ Sasuke watched her as she did so._

_ Then his mind flashed to his training to perfected his Chidori, to Naruto's Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, to Naruto's summoning of a giant toad._

_I...was utterly useless... Naruto keeps getting stronger, almost abnormally... Compared to our Ninja Academy days, when he was called a failure...it's virtually unbelievable progress... _Sasuke's inner turmoil swims down to a deeper level as he stares into the red eyes of Naruto. _When I watch him up close, I can tell...he's...got some massive power hidden inside him... Sometimes...I even feel afraid...Uzumaki Naruto...What the hell are you...? ...I... How can I get stronger..._

"Sasuke, have some apples!" Sakura cheerfully offered, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke gave her a pissed-off glare then slapped the plate of apples out of her hands, annoyed. The plate making a clank sound as it hit the floor.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered in dismay as she watched him glare out the window of his room. _What's happened to you...?_

Xxx

As Naruto and Hikari opened the door, they stopped. Hikari looked from a broken-hearted Sakura to the spilled apples on the floor. Then she glanced up to an irritated Sasuke, who hadn't realized they were here. _Did something happen...?_

"Did something happen...?" Naruto asked her exact thoughts.

Sasuke whipped his head around upon hearing his voice. When he spotted Naruto's blue gaze his face turned into a murderous glare. It made Hikari's blood turn to ice and her spine shiver. Same with Sakura who looked just as alarmed as she was.

"Wh-What?" Apparently it had the same effect on Naruto as well, "Wh-Why you starin' at me like that?"

"...Naruto." Sasuke slurred bitterly.

"Wh-What?" Naruto was starting to get jittery upon his furious gaze.

"Fight...me!" Sasuke whispered. Alarming the girls.

"Hunh?" Naruto looked both surprised and confused. "You're still recovering. What're you talking about?"

"Shut up and fight me!" Sasuke demanded with his Sharingan activated, alarming everybody now. "You think you saved me?"

Jiraiya's words came into his mind, _I know he's the one you're really after._

"I don't care if she's the Fifth Hokage...You shouldn't have let her." Sasuke said infuriated as he stood up on his bed.

"What?" Naruto hissed.

Then his brother's voice mocked him, _Go away... I have absolutely no interest in you!_

Sasuke stepped off the bed and in front of Naruto. Hikari suddenly began to feel claustrophobic due to the intensity in the room. "Sasuke...What's going on?"

"Say something, Naruto! This isn't..." Sakura began but stopped as they ignored them.

"The timing couldn't be better!" Naruto said to the girl's dismay. "I wanna fight you too..."

"Cut it out you two." Hikari timidly asked them. "Please."

"Come with me." Sasuke said as he nodded his head towards the stairway.

"Hmph!" Naruto growled but reluctantly followed. Leaving the girls behind.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going with them." Hikari said to Sakura, knocking her out of her thoughts. "What about you?"

"Hmph! Of course I'm going, but I don't know why you would since this doesn't concern you." Sakura said with her nose in the air, while walking up the stairs. "I mean you may be a member of Team 7, but you're an extra teammate that we don't need. Why don't you just drop out and give us some space since there's no room for you on this team, or in Sasuke's life. Just leave."

Tears fell from Hikari's eyes at the hurtful things Sakura just said to her. But whether Sakura liked it or not she was Sasuke's friend and she was going to be there for him, even now. She's been friends with him since they were 8. She even remembered how they meet...

Xxx

-_Flash back-_

_That small room in the academy was where Hikari first met Sasuke. It was also the place where she met everyone else. A few things had changed since then. Sakura stopped getting bullied for having a large forehead and Naruto developed real friends and rivals in the Rookie Nine, but some people were still as silent, as noisy, as lazy, and as hungry as they were now. She too was shy back __then._

_ When Hikari met Sasuke, she was sitting in a corner. Just sitting. She didn't want to do anything in particular. Ino and her group were people she could not see herself socializing with and her to-be-teammates were people she could not see herself socializing with either. In fact she thought she would have no friends at this rate. Then he came and sat down next to her._

_ Hikari blushed fiercely when he came to her side. Usually girls would hate boys at this age, but Sasuke had the social attributes to make the girls forget what they thought about boys. She thought he came to hide from all the occasional glances he'd get from girls. It was love at first sight. Everything about him made her heart throb: his messy black hair, his seemingly cold onyx eyes... Hikari smiled up at him warmly, her innocent light brown eyes instantly captivated by his own. _

_ "Do you want to play?" he asked._

_ Hikari nodded her head yes. She had no one else. So they played and played the day after and the day after that one and almost everyday after that. They became friends, best friends._

_-End of flashback-_

Hikari broke from her brief memory-lane-day-dream when she heard some shouts from the roof. She quickly ran up the stairs and onto the roof beside Sakura who looked ill as she watched her teammates.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing's funny. I'm just happy." Naruto said ready, "To think...I can finally...Beat you!"

Once again Sasuke's brother's words came to his thoughts, _...To take Naruto with us... Is the supreme order given to us by the Akatsuki._

"What'd you say?" Sasuke said offended. "Sounds like something a loser would say for sure."

"I won't always be the loser... slowing everybody down."

_Go away... I have absolutely no interest in you!_

"You _are_ a loser! Who are you fooling?"

"Heh... You're talking a lot of trash, Sasuke. It's not like you." Naruto taunted, "Are you regretting calling me out? Huh Sasuke...?"

"Shut up and bring it!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Put on your headband first. I'll wait."

"I don't need it..."

"Just put it on!"

"You won't even be able to put a scratch on my forehead!"

"That's not why!" Naruto shouted, "This is the symbol of two Konoha Shinobi... fighting as equals!"

"I already asked you who you think you're fooling?" Sasuke exploded, "You think we're equals?"

"Yeah, I do!" Naruto shouted angrily, "I've always been as good as you!"

"You're making me angry, Naruto!"

"That's cuz you're still weak! Isn't that why, Sasuke?"

**"NARUTO!"**

** "SASUKE!"**

They charged at each other past their boiling-point and upon close contact they swung and caught each other fists and were now in a struggle to push the other back. That is until Sasuke threw a kick to Naruto's head which Naruto jumps back and skies to a stop, then Naruto does a hand seal catching everyone's attention and shouts.

"MULTI-SHADOW COLONE JUTSU!"

Sasuke found himself surrounded by billions of clones of Naruto. Without a moment to spare, the clones charged like a herd of stampeding Buffalo. Sasuke wouldn't let them touch him. Not holding back Sasuke attacked mercilessly sending clone after clone flying back and popping as he unleashed his pent up rage upon the billions of clones. Left and right Sasuke sent a clone as he brutally took them down one by one. Sending two into the air with his feet in a hand-stand, three clones sent him in the air as they shouted. Unaware of the clones forming a tower for one clone to climb.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

Sasuke formed a hand seal still in the air, but noticed in the corner of his eyes that a clone was about to send him hurling to the ground with his heel. Before the hit landed Sasuke turned to block it with his elbow as the clone yelled.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

Still holding the hand seal, Sasuke took a deep breath.

'FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!'

Sasuke exhaled releasing a massive fire ball as he burned all of the clones.

"UGH!"

"HOT!"

As the fire cleared away something caught his attention. He realized there were two Narutos still standing. One stood there with his hand out while the other was swerving his hands around a forming ball of chakra. When it was complete the clone disappeared. _What...is that jutsu? _Naruto stood with the swirling light-blue ball of chakra in his palm.

"Take this!" Sasuke yelled as he focused his chakra in his palm. Lightning chirped as it came to life menacingly.

"Stop..." Hikari begged on deaf ears. "Both of you..."

They ran at each other with their juts us aimed and ready to annihilate the other.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled as she ran out in a desperate attempt to stop them. "Both of you! STOP!"

_No!_ Sasuke thought as Sakura ran in between them where their jutsus were about to collide.

_I can't stop now!_ Naruto thought in a bit of a panic as he watched out of the corner of his eye, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke, as Sakura approached them and was planning to run between them in an attempt to stop them. Did she not know that she was about to get herself killed?

Hikari watched the scene helplessly. It was like time slowed down as she watched her teammate slowly running to her death while Naruto and Sasuke continued to try to kill each other as she stood there horrified and tearful. It was taunting her with every slow, anguishing second as she watched with wide, fearful eyes. She wanted to do something, anything, to end everyone's suffering...but she couldn't move, she was so tensed. It's like the trauma of watching the Sound Ninjas killing her parents all over again when she was 8. The helplessness and fear she felt back then was consuming her heart again. The guilt of not being able to save them still haunts her to this day. Hikari knows its not her fault she was just a child back then and her parents were protecting her, but she still couldn't help feeling guilty of not being strong enough to do anything to help them. She could do something now but she can't overcome her fear. Instead she's stuck watching too afraid to move or even scream. Sakura was only seconds away before getting hit with both the Chidori and the Rasengan. Hikari turn whitish as she watched mournfully unable to do anything now.

Thank Kama she didn't have to cause Kakashi Sensei suddenly appeared and sent Naruto and Sasuke each crashing into a water filter.

"What are you two doing up here?" Kakashi asked wasting no time and getting to the point. "That was a little much for just a fight. What's wrong with you two?"

He stood there beside Sakura as he watched them both with an indifferent look on his face, _That technique was without a doubt... Rasengan. _Kakashi thought to himself, _What's going on? Why is Naruto using that?_

Sasuke finally manages to pull his arm out of the filter causing water to burst out of the hole caused by his Chidori. He noticed the giant dent that Naruto's Rasengan created followed by the small flow of water coming from the tiny hole in the center. The sight caused an arrogant smirk from Sasuke.

"Sasuke... What do you think you're doing? " Kakashi asked suddenly appearing on top of the water filter by Sasuke, startling him with his sudden appearance, "That Chidori...wasn't the size you'd aim at a friend from the village... Are you actually trying to kill Naruto?"

That last statement caught Hikari off guard. A look of pure shock, dismay, and confusion crossed her face at once. _Sasuke... Is it true? _She looked down discontented, _What's happening to you... Sasuke...?_

Not giving them an explanation or a response, Sasuke jumped backwards over the fence leaving everyone distraught. He landed on one of the boarded roofs of the water pipes down below. Water dripped on his face causing the Uchiha to glance up. When he did he was caught off guard by what he saw.

_What is that..._ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the back of the filter that Naruto hit. The back was completely gone, obliterated by the sheer power of the Rasengan. _What happened?_

He continued to stare at the impossible, his bitter jealousy getting the better of him as he slammed his fist against the wall of the hospital. _Naruto... how far have you..._

Kakashi watched Sasuke a bit before turning his attention to Naruto and the others. He let out a sigh, _What's happened to them...?_

"Kakashi Sensei..." Sakura cried.

"Was it you... who taught him that technique? Naruto is too young...to handle it." Kakashi said to Jiraiya who was now leaning against the filter he was currently sitting on, "He could've killed Sasuke... Even to use against the Akatsuki... that technique is..."

"Look who's talking... That Chidori was pretty powerful too..." Jiraiya interrupted him, "Though I didn't think he would throw it at a friend. Did I miss something between those two kids?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment, "Well... It's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Well..." Kakashi said, "Remember how you were with Orochimaru once upon a time?"

Jiraiya pouted while in deep thought, "Hmm..."

"Naruto and Sasuke are both friends and rivals... Their competition keeps them going." Kakashi stated, "I'm guessing... Naruto couldn't tolerate Sasuke's cheap provocations... He's wanted to be as strong as Sasuke since their Academy days. Naruto wants to be recognized... not by you or me. But by Sasuke!"

Jiraiya was silent as he listened on.

"At the same time, Sasuke senses the change in Naruto and is feeling inferior. He feels at risk of being left behind. Naruto has indeed become strong."

_There's someone I have sworn... to kill... _Kakashi thought of Sasuke's words.

"Is it revenge...?" Jiraiya asked, "Is it Itachi making that boy so anxious...?"

"That's why Sasuke doesn't want to recognize Naruto's change..." Kakashi said as he watched Naruto hop down from the filters. "If he does he may end up questioning himself... It's a difficult thing, isn't it, rivalry?"

"Jealousy is not a good sign." Jiraiya said with a smirk, "Maybe I should talk to him..."

"Then I'll trust Naruto to you." Kakashi said, "I have to deal with a mission... and that Chidori too."

Then Kakashi was off, flashing in front of the girls with a, even though they couldn't see it but his eyes said that he was, smile. "Don't worry girls! It'll be like it was before!"

"Thank you..." Hikari smiled as did Sakura, "Kakashi Sensei..."

Then Kakashi was gone. Naruto walked up and stood in front of them with a furious look on his face.

"Hikari... would you mind giving us some privacy. I need to speak with Sakura for a moment."

"Su-Sure..." Hikari stuttered nervously. She's hardly ever seen Naruto so angry and serious before... well maybe a few times and it never ended up good, but she never would of thought he would look at Sakura like that. He must be angry at her for getting in the way and almost getting killed.

Hikari left the hospital and headed for the training field to practice some of her jutsus. Exhaustion weighed heavy on Hikari. She had been training since just after nightfall and it was now near midnight. With a frown she sat down in an exhausted heap on the forest floor. She scanned the area ahead then she glanced up to the night sky. The wind whistled past, loud enough to cover her shallow breathing. She loved to watch the stars as much as Shikamaru loved watching the clouds go by.

Her mind began to wonder, she couldn't help but think about what happened today. Sasuke seemed so stressed and moody lately but today was just plain crazy. He actually tried to _kill_ Naruto, something she wouldn't have believed if she hadn't of been there. Every since Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, he's been acting differently, he's bitter than ever and moodier. Sometimes it was like he _was_ Orochimaru, she hated when he acted like that sadistic snake. Black markings would spread all over his body the more out of control he became. He barely even talked to her since then, he was so preoccupied with revenge and power it was like he'd forgotten her.

_I hope you return back to your old self soon... Sasuke._ Hikari thought sadly to herself. She seriously did. She missed the old Sasuke, the Sasuke that was her friend.

Suddenly a shooting star flew through the night sky. Hikari smiled, closing her eyes and placed her hands above her heart and made her wish. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have a wish I wish tonight..." Hikari whispered, "Please... _Please, _be with Sasuke. Help him find peace and get through these demons he's fighting right now. Help him over come these obstacles. But most of all... don't let that light that shines on his face go out. I couldn't stand the darkness that would follow..."

Xxx

_What have I been doing... _Sasuke thought seething to himself.

He sat in the dark on a tree not far from the hospital. He been there all day just thinking over everything. His fight with his brother, Naruto, and the powerful jutsu Naruto used that blasted the whole back side of that water filter. Sasuke growled furiously as his fist clenched on his knee.

Not too far away were four ninjas watching the Uchiha like a hawk. There were three males and one female.

"Heh... I like his eyes." The male with white hair and greenish-blue lipstick said smirking as he sat his foot on the rail and lent forward "Well, shall we?"

As they were about to go introduce themselves to the Uchiha, they were caught off guard, as well as Sasuke, when suddenly Sasuke was immobilized to the tree by wire tied to shurikens. Sasuke glared up hatefully at none other than Kakashi Sensei standing before him with the end of the wire between his fingers.

"What's this all about?" Sasuke demanded.

"If I didn't do it, you'd run." Kakashi said simply, "You must admit, you're not the type to take a lecture willingly."

"ARGH!"

"Sasuke, forget about getting revenge." Kakashi said solemnly.

Sasuke seethed violently as he glared at Kakashi darkly.

"Although! In my line of work... I've seen a lot of kids like you." Kakashi said, "The fate of those who speak of revenge... is never good it's quite tragic actually. You'll only end up hurting and suffering more than you are now. Even if your revenge is a success... all that'll come of it is emptiness."

"WHAT D'YOU KNOW?" Sasuke exploded furiously, "YOU THINK YOU'RE A GENIOUS?"

"Calm down..."

"I could kill... the person most precious to you!" Sasuke said darkly, "Then you'd know... just how wrong you are about me."

"Well, I suppose you could... but unfortunately I don't have anyone special left." That statement caught Sasuke off guard, "The ones most precious to me... have already been killed. I've lived longer than you. Times were bad, back in my day. I know the pain of losing somebody more than I'd like to."

Sasuke looked down, feeling guilty of making a total ass of himself. He'd been so hung up on revenge he never realized that billions of people were or have been in his shoes.

"But...! Neither you nor I can be called lucky... That's for sure. But we're not the most unfortunate either." Kakashi said with a hidden smile. That caught Sasuke's attention. "You and I have both found precious friends, haven't we?"

Sasuke was silent as Sakura, Naruto, and Hikari's smiling faces popped in his conscious.

"You realize it after you lose them..." Kakashi said as he loosened the wire around him with the twitch of his two fingers, "Chidori was a power I gave you because you found something important. That power is not to be aimed at a friend or used for revenge. You ought to know what that power should be used for. Think about whether what I said hit the mark or not..." Kakashi said before he was gone.

The moon shone brightly overhead. Sasuke sat in gloomy silents as he thought Kakashi Sensei's word over. His teammates happy faces flashed in his head the more he thought about them. Then his brother appeared in his mind.

_No..._ Sasuke clenched his eyes closed in an desperate attempt to make the image disappear. Then he looked up at the full moon. After a moment four figures flashed in his view in the air. They landed in the tree he was currently in and circled him.

"Who are you...?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

"The Sound Four," the male with six arms said. "Kidomaru of The East Gate."

"Likewise," the overweight male said. "Jirobo of The South Gate."

"Likewise." the male with greenish-blue lipstick and white hair said. "Sakon of The West Gate."

"Likewise." a redhead girl said. "Tayuya of The North Gate."

After they all were done introducing themselves, they disappeared catching Sasuke off guard. One threw a punch which he blocked with his arm, and he leaped over him and kicked Sakon in the chest sending him flying into the tree where Tayuya was standing. Then Sasuke saw Jirobo charging at him with a fist about to knock him to Kingdom-come. Sasuke dodged as he wrapped his arm through Kidomaru's tie around his waist and grabbed Jirobo's arm. With a yell, Sasuke tossed them over his shoulder, sending them flying toward the other two into the tree behind them. To Sasuke's horror they exploded into four logs. He noticed them standing on the building in front of the tree with wild eyes and arrogant smirks on their faces.

"I'm not feeling cheery at the moment." Sasuke said neither amused or afraid just provoked,"You want a piece of me?"

"Stop actin' so tough." Sakon said annoyed of his cockiness as he beckoned him with his finger, "C'mon, bring it. I'll play Do-Re-Mi... cracking all your ribs!"

Not one to tolerate threats nor one to back down from a fight, Sasuke jumped from the tree towards the one called Sakon.

"I got him!" Sakon shouted as the other flashed away.

Sakon threw a kick towards but Sasuke caught his foot with his hand, the Sakon twirled around threw his other foot but Sasuke quickly ducked and smirked as he pulled the wire he had managed to wrap around Sakon's feet and tied them under the wooden board over the water pipes. The Sasuke threw his foot back to kick him in the face but Sakon managed to block his heel with his arm then grabbed and trap his ankle with his other hand. Then Sasuke whirled his fist toward Sakon's face to try and free himself but Sakon caught his fist with his other hand. On one hand now Sasuke leaped off his free leg and swung it up to kick is head but was blocked by Sakon's elbow. Sasuke smirked as Sakon left his torso exposed and leaped off his hand and swung it to upper-cut Sakon in the gut.

"Let's hear your ribs ring." Sakon said darkly with a look to match it as he caught on to what Sasuke was trying to pull, but beat him to it as he sent him flying toward the tree. "Do! Re!"

Sasuke flew from the force of Sakon's attack. Blood spurted from his mouth from an internal wound as his back slammed into the tree with such force he felt the tree vibrate. _Wh-What?_

"You're bones are low-pitched." Sakon said with a smile, "Make 'em ring higher... C'mon!"

_ Where'd he attack from? _Sasuke got up with a struggle, before he noticed Kidomaru appeared for a sneak attack. Sasuke threw his body up in the air as he threw a low kick. Then Kidomaru spat a line of spider webs, sticking to and immobilizing his arms. Then he swung Sasuke by the web towards Jirobo. The web snapped as it reached its limit but that didn't stop him from flying towards Jirobo. When Sasuke was within his reach Jirobo slammed his shoulder into Sasuke's spine sending him flying back to Sakon. More blood spurted from his mouth as they took turns beating him to a pulp and slinging him around like he was a mere rag-doll.

"Next up is a Mi-Fa-So Combo!" Sakon said with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the edge of the roof and kicked Sakon in the chest sending him up in the air. Sasuke appeared behind him in a flash swinging his fist into his gut then twirling around and slamming his elbow in his gut. Then with all his strength he slammed his fist into Sakon Stomach.

"Last one!" Then he spun around slamming his heel into Sakon's gut sending him crashing through the roof. "Lion's Barrage!"

Before they landed on the roof under the one they fell from, Sakon landed on his feet and quickly grabbed Sasuke's ankle and held him up completely unharmed.

"Hmph! Wonder why Lord Orochimaru wants this guy..." Sakon said with a triumphant smirk, "Kimimaro woulda been better than this."

_Why? _Sasuke thought feeling that hopelessness he was feeling earlier. _I thought all my combos hit him. It's like... nothing can hurt him._

"If you stay in this stupid little village you'll remain human... you won't get any stronger." Sakon stated as the others flashed to his side, "You'll just keep rotting away... playing ninja with your friends here."

Sasuke's comrades came to mind once again. Sakura... Kakashi... Naruto... and Hikari...

"Come with us!" Tayuya said with fierceness in her voice, "Lord Orochimaru will give you power!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the creepy Sanin crossed his mind. Sakon still held him up by his ankle like he was a prized fish, as the others crowded around.

"Ugh..." Sasuke grunted as his Curse Mark started to burn on his neck.

"So?" Sakon said loudly as he tossed Sasuke behind him, sending him slamming into the wall. Sakon and the gang crowded around him with a scold on their faces. "Make up your mind! you coming or not?"

Sasuke gripped his neck as the agony of the Curse Mark burned him within ten-times as much then before causing him to tremble as the mark released the darkness that lies dormant within him and allowing his chakra run wild.

"...Although I'm told it means nothing if we force you to come," Sakon said sinisterly as a smirked crossed his blue-green lips. "Lord Orochimaru can be secretive... Him wastin' his time on a wimp like you makes me wanna kill you right now."

"Try it..." Sasuke growled dangerously as he raised his head up to glare violently at them as the Curse Mark started to spread, his Sharingan activated adding to the demonic look.

"You... have a curse mark...?" Sakon said in disbelief as the others looked on in dismay as Sasuke moved with the speed of lightning as he hopped up and charged at them, no longer in his right state of mind and completely out of control.

"**RAAAA!**" Sasuke roared in pure rage.

_**THW-ACK!**_

__Sasuke slammed back against the wall having... some sense knocked back into him. He was fully aware now.

"You're not Lord Orochimaru's only pet." Sakon said, his Curse Mark activated as well and catching Sasuke's full attention in disbelief. "You shouldn't use it so recklessly. Especially... since you can't even control it. If you keep your Curse Mark in a released state for too long... it will erode your body. Looks like you're still in first state... so you're only dying slowly. Once the mark completely erodes you... you'll be lost... forever."

"In return for gaining the power of the Curse Mark... we're bound to Lord Orochimaru. We no longer have freedom." Tayuya said solemnly and expressionlessly, "To gain something... you must also give something up. What's your purpose? You gonna live in this worthless village with your friends? Keep licking each other's wounds? Trying to forget Itachi Uchiha...?"

That last statement sparked Sasuke's boiling hatred of his older brother. The sheer thought of him enraged him.

"Don't forget your purpose." Sakon said catching Sasuke's attention once more, "This village can only hinder you. All you gotta do is snip your worthless ties. Then you can gain an even greater power." Then they all flashed into the air, "Don't forget your purpose..."

Sasuke watched as they disappeared into the moon, leaves falling from their disappearing forms. A leaf floated into him palm as he contemplated on what he had to do. His brother flashed in his mind and the rage in his heart burned in a white-hot hatred for him. He could have the power he needed to kill Itachi and put his heart and guilt to rest. This was his only chance to bring justices to his village and reach his undying revenge. He crushed the leaf in a tight fist as he made up his mind. A symbol that he was done with Konoha, the Leaf Village. He was going to Orochimaru...

Xxx

Hikari was on her way home to her apartment, and as she was walking she bumped into Sasuke. He stopped in front of her with a frown. Neither of them said anything. Hikari noticed the backpack on his back which caused her to frown as well.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Sasuke said monotonously.

"Everyone who leaves will have to pass through this road..." Hikari said emotionless. "It's always the road over here."

"You should go home and go to bed." Sasuke said a bit up tightly as he walked around her.

Hikari stood there staring ahead as she listened as her love left her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her heart swelled and sunk in her chest. "I... was... always making you blush and smile... Do you still remember?" Hikari asked as she turned around. Sasuke stopped as well. "...When we first met at the academy, we would play all day, we became the best of friends. When we became genins, the day the four of us formed a group together... The first time I talked to you alone, we got so embarrassed."

_-Flash back-_

_ One day Hikari heard some girls talking in the bathroom, "Who do you want to marry?"_

_ "I bet it's Sasuke."_

_ "How did you know?"_

_ "I do too!"_

_ That afternoon, when everyone's parents came to get them, Hikari asked Sasuke the same question. "Um... Sasuke?"_

_ "Yea Hikari?"_

_ "Who do you want to marry?"_

_ Sasuke blushed, "Why do you ask?"_

_ Hikari blushed, "I heard some other girls talking about it..."_

_ Sasuke turned a deeper shade of red, "I see. You I guess."_

_ Hikari blushed more than Sasuke, "Why me?"_

_ "You're the only girl I really know and I like you."_

_ Hikari blushed the deepest shade of red that is even possible, "Th-Thank you."_

_ Just then, someone from the Uchiha Clan came by to take Sasuke home. As she watched them along the way, Hikari couldn't stop herself from blushing._

Xxx

_ She'd seen Sasuke's family once in the forest for a picnic. He looked so happy with them. Hikari never witnessed him being so joyful. It was unfair for that to be taken away from him. She first heard the news on her way to school. That incident was the main gossip around town right now, and probably would be the next few days or even weeks._

_ "The boy's parents were murdered by the older son."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "No one knows."_

_ "That boy is mentally unstable. Who knows what he might do?"_

_ Hikari didn't expect to see Sasuke, but there he was. She had to admit, he looked a little pale. Then Hikari walked up to him. _

_ "Sasuke?"_

_ "Just leave me alone."_

_ He turned away. Then Hikari walked away and she did leave him alone. She left him alone for the next six years. And as she left him alone, they both grew older. Sasuke became even more __attractive and seemed to cool down ever since the massacre, but he still distanced himself from society._

_ Many times her eyes would wander to Sasuke's figure. Luckily he wouldn't turn back to see her eyes. He had enough fan-girls looking at him and had gotten used to it. Then she would always regained her senses and returned to her schoolwork._

Xxx

_ Graduation never had such a joyous yet depressing ring to it. As Hikari emerged from the crowd, she found Naruto sitting on the tree swing with his trademark goggles instead of a forehead protector. She also heard some of the parents saying how wrong it was for Naruto to be a ninja. Sometimes Hikari wanted to go up to him and tell him, 'You're going to become a great ninja!' but Sasuke kept popping up inside her head. She started to head home. As she came to a corner, she saw Sasuke leaning against a wall._

_ "Hello Hikari," he muttered in a casual tone._

_ "U-Umm... He-Hello Sasuke," she replied nervously._

_-End of Flashed back-_

"Hikari... What happened to our friendship?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Don't you remember? You told me to leave you alone."

"I didn't mean it in that way." He glared at the ground.

"I know. You were angry and needed time." She looked down.

Sasuke began to walk away again, "Thanks for understanding Hikari."

Hikari stood there as he started to walk away. Panic and fear struck her heart, "Don't go! Why are you leaving us?"

"I'm not like the rest of you. We have different paths that we must walk. When the five of us were completing missions together..." Sasuke said as he stopped. "I had thought that was my path. But after everything... my heart tells me...I am an avenger, this is why I am alive. I will never be like you or Naruto."

"Sasuke, do you plan on being alone again? You were the one who told me about the pain of loneliness!" Hikari broke-down. "If you leave, I would feel that pain too! Without you in my life... to me... that would be lonely..."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "These are just the new steps we must take... in our individual paths."

"I...!" Hikari croaked as her best friend started to walk again. She didn't know what to do or say to make him change his mind. Her nerves were shot to hell and her heart was a broken mess. She was desperate now. "I love you, I love you so much I can't stand it! If you and I were together... I swear I won't let you regret it! So... please stay."

"You are just as annoying as Sakura was. I thought you were different from the other girls." Sasuke said with a smirk as he turned to look back at her for a sec before he turned to leave again.

Hikari looked at him in disbelief. "If you take one more step, I'll start screaming..." She gasped when Sasuke disappeared and flashed behind her.

"Hikari..." Sasuke said a bit affectionately. "Thank you..."

_I'm... just so... useless..._ She thought to herself in despair, _An emotional wreck... that's all I'll ever be._

Hikari continued to weep unnerved. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him, and that hurt her. Her eyes widened as Sasuke hit a nerve in her neck, and her world turned to nothingness.

Sasuke caught her before she could hit the ground and genitally laid her on the near by bench. He looked at her for a moment before he continued on. Deep down he didn't want to leave her, but he had to do this or he would never be able to move on.

Xxx

Sasuke just made it to the outskirts of the village when he ran into The Sound Four.

"We've been waiting... Lord Sasuke." Sakon said to him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked a bit suspiciously.

"Ever since we left the village, we decided for you to lead us." Sakon said, "Please forgive our earlier actions."

"Humph. It's fine either way. Let's go." Sasuke said as he and the others looked back at the village darkly. "...It's about to begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

_-3 Years later-_

Hikari sat up with a whimper, her body drenched in sweat. It's been 3 years since Sasuke left and she was still having nightmares about it. In her dreams it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from his skin. She couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from her, leaving her in the blackness. She was always screaming for him, begging him to not leave. And no matter how fast she ran, she could never catch up to him; no matter how loud she called, he never turned. Then she would see the demonic eyes of Orochimaru looming over him up ahead. His evil laughter would be the last thing she'd hear before she woke up in a cold sweat. She was still in the middle of the forest. It was a dream. She was on her way back from a C-rank mission to escort a group of travelers on their journey from their town on the outskirts of Suna to Tea country. She had delivered the travelers safely but there was one little problem: a young girl that had been with the travelers. The eldest of the group had demanded that she take the child with her to the Hidden Village of Leaf- Her home. Hikari agreed. She turned her eyes to the young child now, to be certain she was still resting. It seemed the only one she had disturbed was a rabbit who was on the watch anyway. The small bunny looked at her now, it's ears slightly perked in question as it's nose twitched curiously. Quickly Hikari stood. The bunny watched her go but made no motion to follow...

"I'm going to take you with me to the Leaf Village. You will like it there." The girl's brown eyes widened somewhat and she shook her head, causing her light brown hair to dance around her small face. Still she said nothing and Hikari took her hand. The girl had nothing but a small pack on her back. Her clothes were ragged and dirty. Hikari desperately wanted to help her. "Let's be careful, okay." Hikari said as they took off through the forest, heading home.

Hikari watched the girl as she sat across the fire from her, just close enough to keep warm and opting for the ground rather than share the tree root she had chosen. They had not spoken for six hours and she carefully kept her distance. She obviously didn't trust her and Hikari could understand how she felt.

"Um, s-so how old are you, Melissa?" Hikari asked deciding to try to start up a conversation with the girl.

She just stared at her. Hikari found it a bit unnerving.

"Y-You don't have to be afraid. Everything is going to be alright. I'm not going to hurt you." When she did not reply, Hikari added, "I will explain everything if you just do me a favor, and just trust me. Can you try to do that, sweetie?"

Melissa thought it over; this lady did not look like a typical ninja; cruel, and business like. She was kind, and warm-hearted. She still didn't trust her though, not since some ninjas killed her family. Most kind and warm-hearted people were foolish, although they always had the best intentions at heart. But she shrugged and answered, "I'm 7."

Hikari smiled, relieved that she was getting through her shell. "Thank you for trusting me."

"I don't trust you," she said quickly.

Hikari looked surprised at her sharp tone. "You should. I mean you no harm."

"Really now? Then why are you taking me away from my village? Ninjas are cruel, violent people who are paid to do someone's dirty work, and they're not to be trusted or you could end up with a kunai in your back!"

That took Hikari aback. "You're very cautions and smart for your age, but not all ninjas are like that. Who told you all that?"

"I know better than to tell you." She folded her arms over her chest and turned away from her.

"My, you're a feisty one," Hikari laughed. "You'd make an outstanding ninja. Have you ever given' it some thought?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, to become a ninja."

Melissa stared at her with disbelief. "You're serious?"

Hikari smiled. "Yes, extremely. You seem like a smart, courageous girl. We need that in a ninja, someone who's willing to risk their lives for the sake of their village. A hero."

"A hero?" Melissa said sarcastically. " If I remember correctly it was ninjas who assassinated my family and left me as an orphan, and my village despises me for it!"

Hikari gasped, _So that's why you don't trust me... _"Look Melissa, I'm sorry about your family but you've got it all wrong... Your family weren't who you thought they were."

That took Melissa aback. "What? You think I don't know my own parents?"

"No, no! Listen this may come as a shock to you, but you deserve to know the truth..." Hikari said thinking it over. "You're parents were spying for the Akatsuki and were spilling village secretes to them in order for their village's survival in order to be useful to them. When they were confronted by the Black Ops they caused the deaths of many lives, and they were taken down. Now your village is another story, they sent you off to Konoha for your protection from the Akatsuki."

"Why are they after me...?"

"We are not a 100% for sure yet, but in the mean time you'd be safer with us."

Melissa looked down in shock, "I...I had no idea..."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you should know." Hikari looked down.

"No... thank you for letting me know, otherwise, I probably would end up as an Akatsuki."

"I promise we won't let them get you, but in order for that to happen you have to trust us." Hikari pleaded.

"O-Okay... only if you promise."

"I promise." She smiled.

Xxx

The next morning they were off again. They continued till noon, they were about 6 hours before they made it to Konoha. But they stopped to rest for a bit near a creek. Melissa rested against a tree while Hikari went to refill her water jug. Just as she screwed on the lid she heard Melissa scream. Hikari sprinted back to where she last left Melissa, kunai in hand as she prepared for battle. But as she arrived she was struck in the nerve in her neck and all went black...

Xxx

Light brown eyes glanced up, slightly narrowed and annoyed at the visiting _customer_. She sighed, it was the seventh one this week, a particularly high number, she had noticed. Her hands twitched unconsciously, ready to work their _magic_. The man was disgusting, large and old. She did not like how he was looking at her like that, lust within his murky onyx eyes.

'_Sound Villager__…I suppose.' Hikari_ unconsciously thought, shifting a bit on her comfy pillows. In the few months that she been in this place, she had noticed that all Sound Villagers seemed to have amber or gold colored eyes, effectively and painfully reminding her of _him_. Her long legs curled to her chest, the bottom of the kimono-like robe falling open and baring the soft and pale skin of her legs. The lust only seemed to increase at the sight and Hikari almost wretched.

'_Isn't my life just lovely right now?' _ thought sarcastically, her brown eyes flashing angrily. Ah yes, her _light _browneyes. They were what got her in this mess in the first place simply because her _master _thought they were a rare shade that shine much like a gem. She didn't see what the big deal was about her eyes. She had seen other people with brown eyes, though they were rare in this particular land.

The Otogakure's Brothel, _Whorehouse;_ her now unfortunate home.

She really did hate it here, having been captured and brought here not of her own will. And that brings her to her current _job_. She had been captured by these ninja thugs and due to her unusual eyes and good looks, though she really didn't think so, she had been put into a brothel.

Apparently, rumors seemed to be circulating about her, about her _legendary _skills in bed. She snickered some at the thought, noting the man creeping closer out of the corner of her eyes. She was sickened at the large and creepy grin on his ugly face. She smirked slightly, adjusting the thin robe that the brothel had _kindly _provided her. It was dark blue with white trimmings, complete with a black obi-like sash.

Despite the fact she was currently living in a brothel, she was actually a virgin. People, mostly foreign, had tried having their…way with her, but she could defend herself in a way that people didn't even question it. She first simply let her _clients_ in close, making them drop their guard and then she struck.

She had figured a way to cancel their Chakra-bending, taking it away from them. A few pokes to a few certain pressure points simply allowed them no use of their skills and then a simple poke to a pressure point to knock them out cold. To make things better, their chakra wouldn't come back until she poked another set of certain pressure points, which she had no plan in doing.

And because of that, they simply had no memory of what happened. They had thought they been knocked out because of her and the so-called immense pleasure she could cause, which was really her special chakra to distract them. She was known as a hell-cat in bed and that was how she seemed to become famous in this little section of the Lightning Nation.

Luckily for her, she was still a virgin, untouched by these disgusting old men.

She sighed again, now glaring at the old man leering at her, who was practically shoving off his crimson-colored armor. She didn't dare move from her spot, knowing a bit better. She had thought of escaping when she first arrived here, but that plan was brutally shot down when she witnessed a similar plan from a female from the Mist Village.

The girl had tried to escape with her fog jutsu, but was brutally murdered in front of everyone, including herself, as an example to others. Try to escape and that would be your fate, a brutal death. There was no way in hell she could escape successfully without being burnt to a crisp. There were just too many ninjas in this place, she was no match for that hundreds that occupied this rather small village.

Besides, she didn't want to reveal her jutsus and she wouldn't anytime soon. At least not until the right time...

"C'mere girly…" The old disgusting man said drunkenly and Hikari winced, disgusted that she would even have to touch the man. She stayed put, fluttering her long lashes in an attempt the man closer to her so she could go through her chakra suppressing plans.

It worked like a charm as the man stumbled over to her comfy cushions, almost crushing her with his weight as he fell in front of her. Hikari tried to smile seductively, it probably failed miserably, but the man didn't seem to notice, and beckoned him closer with her finger.

Again it worked, the man eagerly crawling over to her. She winced internally at what she was about to do but it simply had to be done. She said nothing during all of this, merely putting her arms around his neck, hugging him closer. She shivered in disgust as he started to kiss her neck eagerly but allowed her Chakra to flow to her fingertips.

The man seemed to hiss in pleasure as she lightly rubbed his back with her glowing pink fingers, crushing her closer to him and almost restricting the life out of her. Maybe the rumors were true then, the brown-eyed girl really was legendary in bed. She was only touching him on the back and he already felt on the verge of climax.

Hikari smirked a bit darkly, seeing that her distraction technique was working. Her fingers poked him lightly in the pressure points, the old man not noticing because he was too enthralled with her buzzing chakra. Her smirk grew as she hit the last pressure point, effectively blocking his Chakra-bending, though not to his knowledge…yet.

Her finger roughly pushed into another certain pressure point, blocking the blood from flowing to his brain and knocking him out cold a few seconds later. He slumped against her, almost crushing her with his large weight again but she merely pushed him off her person with disgust.

It was only a matter of time before the old man's time was up and the 'master' came up to haul the man out or make him pay for another hour. Hikari sat in the corner, messing her long dark hair up and letting the shoulders of the robe to slightly slide down her shoulders. A few moments before the hour was up, she held her breath for some time, allowing her face to turn into a pale shade of pink, making her looked flushed from doing… things she didn't even want to think about.

The 'master' came barging in a few moments later, an irritated expression on his greedy face. "Time's done." He said uselessly, looking at the out cold man with a raised brow. He smirked at the glaring Hikari, obviously happy with her 'performance.'

'_If he only knew…' _Hikari snickered in her mind, watching with detached brown eyes as the 'master' ordered some guards to drag the man away. She expected the 'master'; to leave also and wasn't expecting for him to turn back to her, the greedy look on his face turning into something dark and sinister. She was very wary of such a look, it couldn't mean anything good…

"Heh, it seems your legendary skills in bed—" Hikari visibly bristled at him. "have caught the attention of some very important people." The owner of the brothel said, the greedy look deepening. "And judging from what I've heard already, I'm going to get a very high profit of selling you off." The 'master' said and Hikari glared at him, though her brown eyes were slightly curious. Just who were these 'important' people? She didn't dare to say a word though, knowing better to question her 'master's' actions. Despite him being a weak Sound Ninja, she didn't need to draw any kind of attention to herself.

Hikari watched as the owner smirked at her again before he walked out. She sat in silence, slightly worried now. If she really was going to be sold, she really doubted that she could keep her act up any longer. Especially if the person was 'important.'

She sighed, adjusting the robe back up onto her shoulders. Man, she really hated her life right now.

Hikari tensed, glaring up at the lock door and it suddenly opened. She blinked momentarily, not expecting the sight. It was a young man, a very cruel and arrogant-looking man dressed in a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shurikens holster on his right leg. He wore an Otogakure forehead protector, and dark purple gloves with open fingers. He also had cruel black eyes with white hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses. Hikari was wary to see that the man looked to be a bit older than herself. The man was smirking.

'_The 'master' didn't even warn me of his arrival…' _Hikari thought, now bored as the man stared at her arrogantly, as if he was better then she. _'But anything is better than this…' _Hikari thought while she silently sighed. Seeing a younger man wasn't that unusual, though how young the man did look slightly surprised her. Due to her 'so-called' legendary skills in bed, it did draw some young men to her. Not that she treated them any different from the men that she saw on a daily basis, also taking away their Chakra-bending.

"_This _is the girl? _She _is the one who is so _good_?" The man said haughtily as he adjusted his glasses, as if Hikari wasn't even worth his attention. Hikari only glared slightly but not bothering to say anything. She didn't need to…

"Humph, a waste of money really, but Orochimaru did insist…" The man said with disinterest, though it seemed more directed to himself than anyone. Hikari snapped to attention as the man smiled at her with a cruelty that almost reminded her of said person, if that was even possible.

"You better hope you live up to your name, your life depends on it." The man said coldly yet with some dark and twisted humor, as if finding the thought of burning Hikari to death was funny. Hikari only glared lightly, though the male didn't notice as he turned around to call for someone.

"Oh Sasuke! Come and see your new whore!" The male snickered insanely and a large shadow came up behind the girl.

_Wait... Sasuke...?_

Hikari only stared at the older version of Sasuke, surprised to see that he was _still_ rather good-looking. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries a sword. She couldn't believe he was here! Most of the people who had come to see her were old perverted men and a few older woman but this was just a dream... it _had_ to be.

But what caught Hikari's complete attention was the rather large cruel look hovering in his eyes. Sasuke looked expressionlessly at her, as if he didn't want to be near her.

Hikari did not like how her heart seemed to pound painfully within her chest as she locked her brown eyes with his onyx eyes.

But what she liked even less was the slight pity that could be read in his dark orbs.

Xxx

Hikari followed the young man, she later found out was named Kabuto, down the hallway that was lit by tapestry along the walls. They came to a stop at one of the many doors in the hall. It took a moment for Kabuto to unlock the door and they walked in.

"This is Sasuke's room which will be your room too." Kabuto said casually as he lit the candle sitting on the desk next to the small bed. "Until Sasuke returns or if you're needed otherwise, you'll remain here. Quietly." Hikari watched helplessly as Kabuto turned to leave. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to lock you in. because you're... well... you know..."

Hikari listened as the lock clicked and his fading footsteps as he left. She looked around at her new prison. The room was so plain, nothing much to it. The walls and floors were made out of hard mud she presumed. There was a bed big enough for two up against the wall by the iron door. A wooden desk near the foot of her bed. The bathroom was across the room from the bed. And that's it. No pictures, no windows, no nothing. _Kami I'm gonna go insane in this plain room..._

To give her something to do, she decided to check out the bathroom. Hikari stood in the doorway. The bathroom was no plainer than the room. There was a deep tub with a shower head and white shower curtains. A mirror was over the sink. The toilet was between the tub and the sink. She turned to walk back in the bedroom. Her heart sank as she realized her fate. She was going to be raped by her childhood friend and crush till he tired of her. Then he'd probably kill her, having no other use for her.

Hikari fell to her hands and knees in despair. She missed her friends but did they miss her? Of course they did they were her friends! And she knew Naruto was raging the nations trying to find her. The thought brought a smile to her lips but it faded as fast as it came. Would Naruto find her in time? Will she survive through this?


	3. Chapter 3

When Hikari came to she drew herself up from the floor and quickly looked around. She had nearly worked herself into a frenzy and finally fainted. She looked at the floor. _How long have I been out?_ Then she heard the door being unlocked. With a low whimper Hikari leaped to her feet as the door swung open. She glanced up nervously to see a smug looking Uchiha walking in the room. Her heart sped up as he locked the door behind him as he looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Heh. Well this is certainly a surprise." Sasuke said a bit humorously. He was very aware of her feelings for him back in the academy days so, it should be easy to convince her to submit to him. "I never thought you would end up as my whore."

"You're w-whore...?" Hikari said meekly with surprise in her voice.

"Yes. My whore." Sasuke said sardonically. Then he raised a mocking eyebrow, "What do you think I went to a brothel for? A pet cat?"

Hikari flinched back when Sasuke took a step towards her, which caused Sasuke to smirk as he took another step forward. They continued this till Hikari was backed up in the corner of the room. Sasuke relished the fear in her eyes and the uncertainty in her stance.

"I-I am n-not a w-whore...," Hikari broke the silence as she whispered fearfully to him as she glanced gloomily at the ground as her banes covered her eyes, "e-especially _your_ whore."

"Oh, is that right?" Sasuke chuckled. Then he caged her against the wall with his body, the sudden movement caused Hikari to jump, as he whispered softly into her ear, "Then ask yourself this: if you weren't a whore then why have you been in a brothel pleasing men for your 'master' to make a quick buck? More importantly, why do your 'clients' brag about you having legendary skills in the sack? You really have no self respect for yourself, do you?"

"I-It's nothing like that and I do have respect for myself!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Then why does your rep-u-tat-ion say otherwise, hmm?" Sasuke taunted with a cruel glint in his eye. He was honestly hoping she would break down just for the sheer joy of seeing her cry in self pity.

"I was forced against my will! I was attacked on a mission and they took me to a brothel! And..." Hikari was on the verge of a mental breakdown, "I-I'm really not what you t-think..."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked faking consideration.

Hikari gulped, she may as well get this out before she died. "I-I'm still a virgin..."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" He sardonically and a bit insulted.

"I-It's true! I found a way to cancel their Chakra-flow, taking it away from them. " Sasuke raised a brow silently telling her to continue. She had definitely caught his attention. "A-A few pokes to a few certain pressure points allow them no use of their chakra and then a poke to a pressure point knocked them out cold." She left out the part that they couldn't regain the use of their chakra unless she poked another set of certain pressure points, which she had no plan in doing. "A-And because of that, t-they had no memory of what happened. Th-They thought they been knocked out because of the so-called immense pleasure I-I caused, which was really my special chakra that distracted them, that caused some sort of orgasmic bliss."

"Hmm..." Sasuke thought then closed his eyes and smirked. "Impressive. Very clever. But you do know that you just told me something I'm gonna have to take to precaution now do you?"

To Hikari's horror Sasuke activated his Sharingan and before she could react, his eyes stared into hers. "N-No, please..."

"You will obey your master, Hikari. And please him the way you're_ suppose _to." Hikari's form went limp and she was on her knees with her head lowered. "Rise," Sasuke commanded.

Hikari's body rose forcefully.

_I never knew Sharingan can control a body like this. _Hikari thought horrified.

"Look at me." Hikari looked at him. Sasuke smirked so it worked.

"You jackass! What did you-" Sasuke cut her off.

"Quiet." Hikari's mouth snapped shut. She couldn't believe it; he could control her in any way he wanted.

_Oh no…this can't be! Then...he can…_

"Surprised aren't you? I admit, I am surprised myself but while do training, I found new techniques using my Sharingan. I can use my Sharingan to control any human, all I have to do is look in their eyes and use it on them, I can use them for whatever I want and they can do nothing to stop it."

_O em gee, he's going to make me his sex toy! _Hikari realized.

__Sasuke smirked knowing she was taken all of this in.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hikari cried gaining some control again, "Y-You were my best friend!"

"I thought I told you to be quiet. If you continue to disobey me, I will punish you. Now do not say another word unless I give you permission to say so otherwise." Sasuke frowned regaining focus as he began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck, causing Hikari to whimper. He murmured against her neck. "And as to why, well, it's not like I chose you specifically now did I? You just so happened to be the whore everyone was talking about and rumors spreed like forest fire. Quite simply, since I been too _distracted _lately, Orochimaru bought you for my satisfaction."

_B-But..._, Hikari squeaked as he genitally nipped and sucked on her pulse-spot. _I-I was in love with you..._

Hikari whimpered as Sasuke's tongue slid across her collar bone. His rough hands groping every part of her body that her could reach, leaving not one part of her untouched. His tongue trailed back up her neck and to her lips as one of his hands settled on her left breast, kneeling and caressing her. His touch caused Hikari to gasp, giving Sasuke the chance to slide his tongue in.

Hikari's eyes widened in complete shock. She had never been kissed or touched this way before. The feeling and sensations were so new to her, but they felt so right. Her heart fluttered as she shyly moved her tongue against his and wrapped her slim arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss.

A low growl escaped Sasuke's throat as his free hand slid up the back of her toned shapely thigh, over her tight round ass, up her firm back, and into her long dark hair and gripped it roughly and pushing her more into him to deepen the kiss even more. His knee roughly parted her thighs slightly apart, enough for him to press his swelling cock against her hot core.

Hikari's eyes popped back opened as she gasped and rolled to the back of her head at the hard cock pressed against her ever growing wet core. A blush swept across her cheeks at the thought and the way Sasuke's hand slid down from her breast, down her trembling belly, and to her thigh as he slid it up around his waist. His hand sliding to her rump, giving it a squeeze. Hikari let out a groan as he pressed himself up against her core more and began to grind against her.

Soft moans and groans escaped both of their tangled lips. Without breaking the kiss, Sasuke picked Hikari up and walked over to the bed. Shivering despite the heat Hikari snapped back to her senses when she realized she was on his massive bed. Her mind was quickly turning to discover someway to get out of this frightening situation. Hikari realized Sasuke was preoccupied and she had gained control of her body once again. _So that's his game!_ Hikari realized he cant control her if he isn't focused, and hes been using her pleasure to manipulate her into not realizing it. Without another thought she quickly wrapped her fingers into a fist and popped Sasuke in the jaw.

Sasuke was to say the least stunned by her sudden attack and flew back some feet, skiing to a halt. He must have lost focus again and he cursed himself for his carelessness. He had more training to do with this technique. He saw Hikari running to the door frantically.

There was a flash to her left and she was lifted off the ground before she could form another thought. He threw her down on the bed and pounced on her. Chest heaving, he slid his hands under her clothes.

"S-Sasuke!" Hikari yelped his name and cried out when his hand closed roughly around her wrists. He proceeded to tear the wraps away, bearing her full chest to him.

"Naughty little girl you are Hikari." Sasuke whispered in her ear playfully.

Hikari continued protesting from his wrists and began struggling.

"Do you know what happens to naughty little girls…do you?" Sasuke hissed.

Hikari mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Sasuke pointed out.

"I-I-I-Sasuke!" His hands were eagerly undoing her Kimono-like robe.

"Well, no but they get punished Hikari and you're going to get punished big time."

Sasuke trailed his other free hand from her waist to the top of where the Kimono started and pulled it off revealing her naked body. Hikari bit his hand hard, making him release her. Sasuke held his hand that was bitten and a growl emitted from his form. He was sick of playing games.

Sasuke sprung off the bed as she escaped and scrambled toward the exit.

Sasuke ran at her barely containing a snarl as he caught her and shoved her into the wall. He held her there with her front pressed hard against the wall; his body shaking against her back, almost as bad as the tremors coursing her frame.

"Where do you think you were going Hikari? Would you try to leave so soon after all these years apart?" His teeth nipped at her shoulder as he pushed her hair out of the way.

"I-I-I want to g-go home Sasuke." The words made him tense angrily.

"This is your home now, Hikari. You are my property so you will stay here." She shook her head where it was pressed against the wall and Sasuke pressed her harder into the rough stone. "You're my whore and you will stay with me. Say it!"

He demanded and she only shook her head once more. He roughly turned her around and stared into her eyes. His hand clamped over her jaw, his fingers biting into her cheeks as he forced her mouth open for a rough kiss. His other hand roamed over her body, roughly.

"Say it." He spoke against her lips.

When she did not answer for the third time, Sasuke turned with her in his arms and literally threw her to the bed some 15 feet away from him like she was nothing more than a pillow.

With a cry Hikari hit the bed and bounced into the wall. She was stunned for a few seconds but was quickly moving as Sasuke approached. She struggled to pull her Kimono back on which he had succeeded in getting off. He was naked from the waist up as he stalked her. Hikari's Kekkei Genkai had abandoned her in her fear but she didn't need it to see every one of Sasuke's ridged muscles. He stopped at the end of the bed. Hikari was frozen on the bed, like a deer in the headlights.

Hikari inched away from Sasuke. She was hit with crushing guilt at what she had done to him. _How could I do that? Sasuke is my friend and... and he's suffering so much..._ Hikari knew she was different. That he was the reason she changed. That he had truly changed her. _For the worse._ She had wanted to hurt him for hurting her so long ago when he had turned his back on not only his village but her as well. She had hated him for three years he was gone, and had trained her but off to be strong enough to drag him back home. Even though she still loved him deep down a part of her would forever hate him for what hes done.

Sasuke watched her with a weary eye as Hikari watched his every move. Hikari's foot touched the ground on the opposite side of the bed and she barely contained the scream when Sasuke suddenly tackled her. They crashed down onto the floor in a heap. Frantic, Hikari brought her feet up and shoved him off her. This got her a furious growl in return as she twisted her body and rolled back into a crouch. She looked up in time to see him coming at her. She lifted her leg in a kick that caught him in the chest. Or at least she thought she hit him. Of course, she hadn't.

Sasuke stared down at her while holding on to her leg. He gave her a smirk as if saying 'nice try'. Then he clamped his other hand onto her leg and swung her like a bat, throwing her into the wall.

Hikari cried out as she slammed into the hard stone. She shakily crawled back up the her feet. Hikari's eyes flickered toward the door. In less than a split second and he was in front of her, his hands closing tight around her upper arms. Hikari squeaked in fear as he suddenly brought his forehead crashing down into her shocked face. Her world went instantly black, a good thing for she didn't have to feel the pain of the attack he had picked up from Naruto.

Sasuke stared down at her. He had dropped her to the floor and just looked at her, his chest heaving. He wanted to kill her for her stupidity but at the same time he wanted her. He like that fiery side she had. He wanted to touch her deep inside. He sank to his knees beside her. His pale fingers closed around her wrist and brought it to his lips. His tongue slipped out to taste it. To taste the flesh under his tongue. He pushed the long sleeve of her robe up and lightly bit and sucked his way up her arm, until his face hovered over hers. She was beautiful with her pale skin and long black hair sprawled around her. And pink kissable lips. She really has grown. He grinned, showing his white teeth and pulled Hikari up off the floor, only to throw her roughly onto the bed.

Her body hit his bed and bounced gently. It took no more than a few moments to strip her of all her clothes. Her breathing was slow and even, her pulse steady. He was not concerned about her safety, but he had really wounded her, probably given her a concussion. Bruises and scraps marked her legs and torso. Her body was lean and lightly muscular despite her small size and weight. But _he_ was going to be the one to take her innocence. Smirking, he reached out and lifted her once more, heading for the bathroom.

Xxx

When the warm spray hit Hikari's face she jerked in response, slowly coming back to consciousness. Something was wrong. She was in a shower of course, but she felt like she was floating. Her eyes suddenly jerked open when she realized strong arms were supporting her limp form, her feet were off the ground. She was naked, they were _both_ naked! A small cry escaped her lips and the arms tightened like a vice. Her chin was against his shoulder and she could see his jet black hair wet and just long enough to touch his shoulders. He was naked! She just hung there, limp and too afraid to move or struggle, but she could not stop the shaking that broke out all over her body. She shook like a fever victim, unsure of how she could escape or what she should do.

"Let me go." Her words were firm; her voice did not betray her. She still did not struggle. "Do not d-do something you will regret."

"I regret nothing." The words were spoken against her neck.

"Y-You can't." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. There was no response as he pinned her roughly up against the tiled wall of the shower. "Sasuke, wait, p-please." He leaned back so he could look at her for a moment, their eyes met and held.

"Then stop me... if you can." He said the words slowly with a cruel grin on his face. She didn't struggle like he thought she would, but there was something in her eyes, like she was waiting to be broken as Sasuke forced his knees between her legs. She cried out when he managed to push halfway into her and suddenly began to struggle.

This wasn't right; she couldn't just let him take her... Could she? Her sudden struggles landed them in the bottom of the tub and Hikari began to panic. She was a virgin. She wanted to have sex with the man she married and no one else. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, under her arms. One of her hands caught in his hair and she yanked his head back just as he bucked his hips, thrusting hard into her, all the way in. His hand quickly muffled her scream as his tongue trailed over her jaw, tasting her skin and swallowing water from the shower that hit her face. Blood mingled with the water then swirled down the drain and he remained unmoving between her legs.

Hikari could hardly believe this was happening. She was no longer a virgin. The pain was fading from between her legs and his mouth, sucking on her throat, was making her shiver. She couldn't help it, still, as he started moving inside her she felt that feeling curl in her stomach. He was her best friend! How could he-! Her thoughts cut off as he sped up, his movements almost violent. She could hear his increased breathing over the rush of water from the shower. She couldn't contain a small moan as he slid in and out of her. This can not be happening! Her mind raced until all thoughts fell away and she was lost in a crushing orgasm, her hand yanking his hair and clawed at his shoulder. He bit her shoulder hard as he finished, but it was lost on her part.

Sasuke tasted her blood as his body all but convulsed with his release. He went limp and felt her squirming her way out from under his body. His hand closed around her wrist and their eyes met for a moment, then he let her go. She scrambled out of the tub and escaped him... Or so she hoped... But he knew she could never escape him now...


	4. Chapter 4

_- One Month Later_

Sasuke stood at the end of his huge bed looking down at Hikari in the darkness. His Sharingan activated, he was able to make out her every feature. She was stretched out on her back, her head turned to the side, a thin white sheet covering her naked form. Her foot twitched when his warm fingers touched her small toes. She was so delicate.

Hikari moaned in her sleep, not a sound of pleasure but one of pain. Her left leg twitched as he ran his hand up it, he stopped just before he hit a large bruise on her knee. He hadn't really noticed the bruises along her body. Had he really done this? His teeth gritted. He didn't like the fact that anyone, including himself, was hurting her. Growling, he stripped out of his clothes and quickly crawled up her body. He would be gentle with her this time.

Sasuke wasn't ready for the elbow that crashed into his jaw and sent him tumbling to the floor. He looked up to see a terrified Hikari trembling at the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke, I-I-I-I was having a b-b-bad dream, I-I-" her words ended in a squeak as her cut her off with a snarl and leapt to his feet.

Hikari was already scrambling off the bed. He dove over it after her and she couldn't help the fearful cry that escaped her lips. Hikari looked back to see him coming at her and to her dismay she slammed into something rough and grainy. She looked to see she had ran into to wall. Hikari found herself on her back lying on the cold, stoned floor with Sasuke on top over her, touching every inch of her he could reach.

Hikari struggled. She couldn't help it. She had been trapt in this dark room with Sasuke for a month. A whole month that he raped and tortured her everyday and night. Sasuke's arm rolled against her back, moving her against his hardness. _Please, not again! Why is he doing this to-_ Her thoughts were lost as Sasuke pulled her legs apart and pressed between them. Their eyes met as he pushed into her, a cry on both of their lips. Her hand slid up his straining arm and came to rest in his hair, pulling slightly as her eyes slid shut. Sasuke lowered his head to suck at her jaw as he moved in her. Hikari's legs tightened around his waist and her eyes popped open. His eyes were opened and in the darkness he looked like a red-eyed demon. It reminded her of something in her nightmares as a child and she tensed feeling slight fear. "Sasuke-"

His eyes were a bright, glowing red when he looked at her and hungry. Hikari gasped as he whispered her name and pushed all the way into her, shaking above her. Her hands moved lightly over his back and then up to his hair once more as he sped up. She loved the feel of his hair, so soft, not like the rest of him. "Sasuke!"

"Do you want me Hikari?" the words were purred into her ear and Hikari couldn't seem to realize what he asked through the pleasure haze. "Answer me Hikari." This was more like a growl.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke."

"You're mine,. Only mine, Aino Hikari." He came up over her, staring down. His body shook and strained. He was so close, they were so close. "Hikari..." His voice was a warning growl, his hips twitching between her legs.

"Y-Y-Yes Sasuke..." Her voice was a low whisper that turned into a cry as he thrust hard into her, riding her like he always did and bringing them both crashing over the edge.

He collapsed over her, panting for breath. After a few moments his breathing returned to normal and Sasuke was over her face again as he whispered something she wasn't expecting to hear. Ever.

"I'm sorry, Hikari."

Then Sasuke cupped her face tightly in his hand his Sharingan shifted and it was like she was in a daze. Her head felt fuzzy and light as she stared into his mesmerizing red eyes. It was like he was hypnotizing her. The next thing she knew was the blackness of unconsciousness.

Xxx

Team Kakashi was on their way back from Sunagakure. They had been assigned to aid them with the chaos caused by the Akatsuki. It had been a long month for them but they had managed.

"C'mon hurry up guys!" Naruto shouted from up ahead.

"NARUTO! Quit running off ahead of us!" Sakura yell annoyed. "We need to stay together!"

As Naruto leapt from tree to tree, he noticed something on the ground. He stopped to get a better look. He noticed it was a girl. She was laying face down on the ground. His eyes widened in shock.

"MASTER KAKASHI HURRY! COME QUICK!" Naruto's shout echoed through out the forest.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked a bit concerned.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked worried.

"There's a girl down there." Naruto said pointing at the said girl.

As they all landed beside the young girl they realized it was Hikari! She had bruises all over her shoulders, arms, and legs. She had very little on, rags left of a kimono. She was unconscious as well. Kakashi had a feeling he knew what had happened, everyone except Naruto, who kept trying to wake her up.

"Let's hurry back to Konohagakure and get her to the hospital." Kakashi suggested.

"Right!" said Naruto and Sakura. Sai gave a nod and they were off.

Xxx

Hikari woke to the sound of a heart monitor. Groggily, she opened her heavy eyes. She was in a hospital room. _H-How did I get here...?_

"Oh! You're awake." A nurse said from beside her. "How do you feel?"

"O-Okay. Um, where am I?" Hikari asked hoarsly.

"You're in Konohagakure Hospital." The nurse's smile was replaced with a serious look, "You were found unconscious by Kakashi's team in the woods. Do you remember how you got there?"

Hikari thought for a moment but she couldn't remember anything, "N-No."

The nurse frowned slightly, "The doctor wanted to speak with you when you awoke. I'll go get her now."

Hikari nodded and got comfy. She tried to remember what had happened. She couldn't remember what happened a month ago, it was like a black hole. She sighed and waited for the doctor to come.

There was a knock on the door, the doctor came in with a smile. She was very pretty. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, white doctor outfit with a pink undershirt.

"Hi Hikari. My name is Doctor Suzuki and I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Hikari nodded.

"Okay, well Hikari, I found a few number of fractors in your rib cage, pelvic bone, and the limbs. Also you have a bit of internal bleeding." Doctor Suzuki frowned. "In twenty minutes you and I will be going downstairs to an examination room. There you will be given a woman's physical and I will be recording every moment of it."

"O-Okay."

Twenty minutes passed quickly and Hikari was starting to get ency. She really didn't want to be poked or prodded. A kind nurse keyed herself into the room, pushing a wheel chair.

"We're ready for you," the nurse said and she began undoing the buckles on Hikari's arms and helped her into the chair.

The nurse wheeled Hikari out of the room. Two floors below, a Doctor Suzuki waited patiently for Hikari's arrival. She greeted the two of them as they passed through the double doors and into the room.

"Hello again Hikari, I'll be taking care of you throughout this exam."

Hikari responded.

"Okay Hikari, I need you to hop onto the table and place your feet into the stirrups."

The nurse gently helped lift Hikari out of the wheel chair, careful not to injure her arm further. Hikari crawled onto the table and scooted her bottom down towards the end of it, resting on top of a provided pillow. Dr. Suzuki draped a cloth blanket across her lap and legs as they were elevated into the air, for modesty purposes. Then she slid on a pair of latex gloves. Hikari watched in the corner of the room as Dr. Suzuki retrieved a large tool that resembled a handgun.

"Hikari, this is a vaginal speculum, it's going to allow me to view the walls of your vagina and cervix," Dr. Suzuki said calmly.

Hikari turned bright red and rested her head back on the pillow, looking at the ceiling She was going to be left traumatized when it was over. The doctor positioned herself at the base of the table and began inserting the cold instrument into her. She jumped with surprise.

"Oh my god that is freezing!" she yelped.

"Sorry about that, just try to relax through it," Dr. Suzuki said. It couldn't get any worse than this…or so she though. Next she felt the metal instrument spreading her wide open.

"That's really uncomfortable…ow…" Hikari adjusted herself to try and deal with the pressure on her bladder.

"The worst is over," said the nurse.

The rest of the exam went smoothly and Dr. Suzuki left a statement on Tsunade's report. There were multiple scars lining the vagina and a small laceration on the ring of her cervix, evidence of a forced entry.

Xxx

Two weeks later she recovered and was discharged from the hospital. Not long after that Naruto and others became her support and friends, even Sakura became her friend. As two moths came by she became sick, but only in the mornings and certain smells made her sick. She passed it on as a bug. But it eventually got worse. Plus her appetite took a weird turn and she got dizzy spells. So she asked Hinata, Ino, and Tenten if they would come with her to the doctor. They wanted to give her a pregnancy test which she agreed to.

When they finished the test and the result of it was that she was one month pregnant. Her friends were happy for her and wanted to know who the father was, but she didn't know who the father was...


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had been very helpful. She had been back almost three months now. Then Sakura found out, which led to Ino knowing . . . and now its all around the village. No one discourages her for it. Nor do they hate her, far from it actually. She is a goddess to the civilians and warriors. Once Sakura and Naruto found out, they had giving themselves a personal mission. So they turned Hikari into one of them. Sakura took the liberty to move Hikari into her house. Naruto next door to them. Kakashi has also done his part in being the helpful to his student. He takes every day walks with her around the village. He also takes it upon himself to be at every doctors appointment she has. And he also, has promised to teach them.

Tsunade also had took it upon herself to see the young, soon to be mother every two weeks. She also promised to train her so she could better to protect the two soon to be prodigys. She has also assigned ANBU to watch over Hikari day and night so no harm comes to her or the children she carries in her womb.

Other females such as Anko, Kurenai, and Shitzune have also decided to train the young girl. Anko being the assassin she is decided to teach the younger female a silent kill, while Kurenai taught her more about Genjustu so she could teach the young kids to come. Lastly Shitzune took it upon herself to help Hikari with her medical nature, even though she is almost perfect. Everyone has been very helpful. Even though she is distracted from her thoughts during the day, weather it'd be Anko, Kurenai, Shitzune, or Tsunade with training, Kakashi asking for a walk, girl time with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, or Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, or Shino with something else.

She never had time for herself anymore. Well, that is a complete lie, she has time to herself. At night, when she sneaks out the house to the roof. She gazes at the stars, watching that brightest one she can't seem to take her eyes off of.

Those nights she cradles her stomach and tells the little fetus' in her womb stories. Stories about the academy days, her Genin team's stupid mistakes, how she never really had a father . . .That seems to run in the family, doesn't it? Although it's very opposite. Even though Kakashi was there, he was never really there. But her children . . . They will never meet their father.

They will never get to train with him, or hug him. Her son will never truly have a man to look up too. Of course, he could use Kakashi, or even Naruto as inspiration. But he will never have the feeling of looking up to the man who helped make him, who created him, the man who he is half of. And her daughter. Oh, Kami her daughter. She will never have a man to look up to. A man she can have approve of her next boyfriend. Someone to watch her grow and help her learn right from wrong. He will never see his children walk, run or fight. He won't be able to train them, or walk them to their first day of school. He wont be able to see them graduate, or help them learn that one move they cant seem to get right. He will never get to give away his daughter on her wedding day, or help his son ask out that one girl he has had his eye on for awhile now.

She sighs trying remembering who exact he was.

"Hikari?" She looked back to see Sakura smiling sadly at her.

Sakura sat with her and hugged the younger female. Hikari laid her head on the pinkette's shoulder and sighed wistfully.

"I wish I could remember." She whispered.

"I know. I do to."Hinata looks at her oddly."I may have Naruto now. But a small part of me will always love Sasuke." Sakura smiled gently. "Of course, not as much as Naruto. Sasuke was my first love. The first man I had ever seen myself with. And I treated you horribly. But Kami has giving me a second chance." Sakura held her a little tighter, not enough to hurt her or the children within her. "I am gonna help you. I'll help you through it all. The pregnancy, the birth, the questions and answers. Everything. And when you finally get tired of me, then I'll know I did all I could this time."

"Sakura-"

"Please, allow me to do my deed. I couldn't help Sasuke Uchiha, but let me help you." She cried "I'll be Aunt Sakura and godmother. The one who was their, here, and now, there and then, forever to be at your service. This time I wont let you down. I _can't_ let you down."

Hikari hugged the other Kunochi and cried silently. The two fell asleep on the roof that night. That one twinkling, brightest star watching them as the slept soundlessly. Yes, everyone has been helpful, but Sakura has been more than that. She had been there when needed, not when wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Friends were people you depend on.

Hikari depends on no one though. Of course she has friends. She has plenty. Some where more closer to her than others where. But all the same she had friends.

Some like Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi where always there. Helping when something was too hard for her to do - seeing as she was almost six months pregnant, and Tsunade restricted her from doing many things - or holding her when she needed to cry her eyes out - weather it'd be mood swings or something reminded her of her dead lover.

Others like Lee, Tenten, and Gai where just there. Only stopping to help her carry stuff when they saw her in the market, or even to walk her home because it was 'getting to dark for her to be outside'. Those are the ones she least depended on, if she depended on people at all.

Sometimes, you could see her depend on Sakura for comfort, or if Sakura wasn't available at the time Ino would take that position. Or she would depend on Naruto and Kakashi for male love. Not love as in lovers as Sakura and Naruto are, or even the love Shikamaru and Ino hold. No. This love is different. The love Kakashi and herself hold is a father daughter type love.

Kakashi is trying to be the father figure she never had. She would go to him for almost everything. She even got so comfortable with him she walked into his home one day, waited for him to come back home, and they just sat there. Him holding her in his lap like a father would do to his child. Her crying her eyes out like a daughter would do to her father after a heart break. Not her birth father. But more of a father than her birth father has ever been.

Naruto's part is to be the big brother. The one who always makes you smile. The one who is more immature than you are even though he is like five years older. That's his role in the play of her life. He would watch movies with her, stupid chick flicks. Then they would fall asleep, her cuddling him. Once again, not as lovers. He held her protectively as an older brother would. 'Cause that is what he is, the elder brother in her life. That is his part and he is happy to play it.

Sakura was a big sister. She was that big sister that you could go to for anything. Not just some things, but _anything_. Sakura was her comfort, her passion, and one of the few things she had left to live for. She had Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, her many female sensei, Neji, and of course the two children slowly growing in her womb.

Sakura played the biggest part in her play called life. Sakura was the key point and a vital character. Sakura did not pity her when Hikari came crying. She did not try and make her smile when she was lost in thought about something. And she did not try and change everything so her play - life - could be 'better'.

No. She just sat there, rubbing small circles on her back as she poured her heart out. She did not try to make her think of happy thoughts that where not important when she was staring blankly in the night sky, that one tear dripping out of her left eye socket. She did not try and wake her when she was crying in her sleep. She just sat back, and helped the only way she could. Comfort.

"Hikari. Its great to see you!" An elderly women greeted the younger female at the door. "Here to see Hinata again?" Hikari merely nodded and got lead to the back yard where Hinata was training alone.

The elder branch member bowed before leaving. Hinata brutally stopped training and ran to her pregnant friend. She knew she could get in serious trouble for it, but Hiashi only allowed her to disobey him when it involved his pregnant student.

"Hikari! How is my kids?" Hinata giggled. Even though she seemed very serious, she wasn't. That was her role in this play. But she wasn't given the role like the others, no she took the role and made it fit her. She isn't playing a part and reading the lines off the script, she is making them up in her head as she goes. And not some silly role in a messed up play will change that.

"Fine. Kakashi took me to Tsunade yesterday and we found out they are opposite sexes'. One male, and one female." Hikari smiled softly. "Hinata. I was wondering if you would like to spend the weekend with me? Sakura is being sent on a mission and I would rather have someone home with me."

"Of course!" Hinata smiled brightly, excepting the offer without even asking for permission. Not that she needed it.

"Perfect. I'll be over Friday around noon to pick you up. Be ready, 'Kay?" Hikari smiled, hugging her friend before leaving with out a word.

As she walked the streets of Konoha, everyone greeted her with smiles. Women would stop to ask to feel her stomach. Men would ask if she is okay, and attempt to flirt. Children would smiled and wave to 'the pretty lady'.

Konoha was sweet and all. Konoha was perfect. Everything was here, everyone was great. But one thing did not seem right. yes, Konoha was great and all, but it was not home.

As she had remembered she thought at the beginning. Home is with her parents. But her parents were gone, no longer among the living. So she had to cope. Which she was doing well. She has to make Konoha home. She had to make home where someone else was.

Sakura was home. Kakashi was home. Naruto was home. Tsunade was home. Anko was home. Kurenai was home. Shitzune was home. Ino was home. Kiba was home. Shikamaru was home. Shino was home. Neji was home. Hinata was home. Lee was home. Tenten was home. But something else was missing. They could be home. But something was missing.

She knew she couldn't dwell on her lost anymore, not when she has so many people to live for, so many 'homes'. What was missing other than her dead parents? Who else could be home? Oh, how could she forget.

Her children. The ones that are slowly and steadily growing in her womb, her stomach. Her strong male and sweet female. Her children that would be born in mere months. Yes, the gift someone left with her. Those are home.

She has many friends. Very many friends. She has people to depend on - even if she barely depends on people anymore - . She has something better though.

People like Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata. Not to mention her children. Those are more than friends. Those are her family.

So yeah. You could have as many friends as you wish. So many people to depends on.

But Hikari wishes not to have friends, for she has many of those. She just wants her family. And that is what she has.

Her family full of friends.


	7. Chapter 7

The only thing bad about child birth? The survival rate.

The survival rate for young mothers in Konoha is a 78% chance. Now that is pretty good.

So here he was, pacing back and forth. He sighed for the tenth time in the last five minutes. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Brother to Hikari Aino. Not blood, but he was closer family than her real family was.

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi where having a picnic when Hikari started to feel dizzy. Then her stomach started to hurt. Not to long later her contractions started to come. Naruto and Kakashi rushed her to the hospital while Sakura went to get Tsunade.

They had been in there for about 15 hours already. Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Anko, Shitzune, Hanabi, Hinata were present in the waiting room.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure Hikari is fine." Iruka told him what everyone else was thinking.

"Yes." Kakashi smirked at Iruka before looking back at his former student. "Hikari can take care of herself. She will survive this. She is a strong girl. Just sit back and relax, you know Hikari wouldn't like us to worry."

Kakashi was right. She will survive. She must survive. She has to survive. Not only for her friends: Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, etc. But for her family: Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, etc. And most importantly she has to survive for the two offspring she is bringing to life at this moment. She _will not _die. Not that she can't - because she could - , but because she is too strong to die.

Ino stepped out the room, in her nursing outfit, not to long after Kakashi's pep talk. She was looking down. Everyone saw the tears that where rapidly hitting the floor and thought the worst.

Tenten looked as if she were to break down crying along with Lee, Gai, Naruto, Hinata. And you could even see Neji and Kakashi looking as if they where going to cry. But Ino looked up. She had a bright sad smile on her face.

"She wishes to see you guys." Ino smiled uncomfortably before running into the hospital room with everyone hot on her heels.

Everybody's jaws dropped.

Hikari sat there, the two bundles in her arms, Sakura on one side and Tsunade, both uncomfortable, on the other. One bundle was wrapped in pink, the other was wrapped in blue.

Blue and Pink.

Boy and Girl.

Male and Female.

"They look like Sasuke . . ." Naruto whispered, everyone heard him though, and silently agreed. Hikari smiled sadly at her son.

"Yes, they do, don't they?" She whispered. Silent tears making there way down her pale face, through her sparkling eyes. No one tried to stop the tears, knowing she needed to cry this out. Who wouldn't after finding out that your best friend kidnapped you, raped you, and left you for dead? No one!

Both had black, inky hair. Both where pale in comparison to _Sasuke_ - so they had Hikari's pale skin. They both had little hair, though the males was kind of spiked, while the female's lay there, flat on top her of head. Both stared at everyone, looking as if they where confused. Both eyes . . . Onyx black. So black that is you stare in them too long you would get lost in a world of darkness. They were so small. So sweet looking. But she knew that they would not stay sweet for long, they are Uchihas.

"Would you like to hold one?" Hikari asked him emotionlessly.

Naruto's eyes widened. He gulped audibly, but nodded nevertheless.

Everyone watched as Naruto picked up the little girl. The little girl smiled, and giggled, spit flying out her mouth. Naruto giggled too. "Hey there, little one. I'm your Big Brother Naruto! If you ever need anything, call me, okay? I'll kick someone's ass for messing' with you." Naruto giggled and winked at the young female.

Naruto gave back the female when she started to cry. Both babies had fallen into a deep sleep. Everyone watched quietly at the small family.

Hikari smiled sadly as she looked down at the two bundles she held in her arms. So much like him. So many memories of him raping and torturing her flooded through her. Making her hold back tears of pain. All she could do is love her children with all her heart. Nothing else mattered but them.

"What do you plan on naming them?" She heard Tsunade whisper softly. Tsunade didn't want to break up the moment, but she did need the names of the birth certificates'. So she asked the question that was most likely on everyone's mind.

Everyone started at Hikari and the children, intentionally, in wonder. What _would_ she name them? Maybe the boy Sasuke? Or the girl after her mother? Maybe even Sasuke's mother's name, Mikoto? Or what about her name? The male could be something strong, maybe something like Takeshi? This is a question that would take a long time to answer.

"Shinko and Ai. Faith and Love." Hikari whispered back. Yes, Faith and Love.

_"You love me, right?" Sasuke asked a bit uneasily._

_"Y-Yes." She said unsure but knew she had better said it._

_"Then have faith in me."_

_"How th-though?"_

_"I'm an Uchiha, my little Hikari. If you love me, and if you have faith in me. I will turn this world upside down for you. Just remember that."_

_I do love you, Sasuke. I do still have faith in you. One day, I hope see you again._ She thought to herself before slowly falling asleep with her children cuddled to her breast.


	8. Chapter 8

A gush of wind flew by her as she lay in bed with her children, fast asleep. A man stood in the window, crimson red eyes shone brightly in the night sky.

He stared blankly before looking towards the female and children. He silently jumped from the window into the room and started to slowly, quietly - so quiet it was like he was walking on thin air - , make his way to the bed.

"Its not nice to pretend your sleeping when I know quite well your not." His voice rang through the night. Very velvet, smooth, soft like.

"Yes. Its also not nice to come into someone's room when not welcome, especially when you do not know them." Hikari's voice sliced through the think night like a sword through someone's flesh.

"But I do know you, as do you me, Girl." The male whispered. Girl . . . Who use to call her that?

Girl.

_ Girl._

_** Girl.**_

_** Girl**_**.**

"I-t-a-c-h-i . . . . ." She whispered, more to herself than to him.

He smirked."Yes, Girl. Miss me?" He chuckled, dryly.

"P-Please . . . Please d-don't harm us." Hikari whispered, sitting up, shielding her children.

She just got a little piece of Sasuke back, she'll be damned if she lets that slip because his basted brother cant stand to have other Uchihas around.

"I wont." Was his only reply. Her head shot up. Did he just say . . .?

"W-What?"

"I wont harm you. Or your children. I am here to help. I could help Sasuke. So I can help his children." Itachi bowed. Wait . . . Itachi bowed? Itachi Uchiha? _The_ Itachi Uchiha? The same Itachi Uchiha that killed his entire clan with as must as a blink, then left his little brother alone? He _bowed_?

"H-how? Your an Akatsuki member. Tsunade and the village will kill you on spot if they saw you. Also I will be put as a co-exterior to you for not saying I saw you." Hikari told him, relaxing ever so slightly.

"I'll turn myself in." He stated simply, as if it was really that simple.

"Y-You'll get the death penalty. How could you help me - us, then?" Her soft voice grew harder.

Did he not get it? He is a member of a group that kills over a hundred _shinobi_ a day. And some of those shinobi could be from the leaf village. Her village. The village he resides in as they speak. He can die. He _will _die if someone catches him here. Is he stupid?

"No, Girl, let me tell you a story. The reason _why _I killed my clan." He was about to continue, but she spoke first.

"Sasuke already told me." She whispered softly. "You killed them to test your strength. And you wanted Sasuke to get strong, to hate you, to kill you when the time is right."

"No." She was startled by his sudden change in voice. It went from smooth and velvet-like to rough and it started to waver ever so slightly. "I was made to kill them. The Uchiha clan was threatening to take over Konoha. So, the council brought me in and told me to kill each and every one of them.

"I couldn't kill Sasuke. He is my little brother. I knew he would be running late from school, so I killed the clan then. He came home a little too early and saw me kill our mother and father. I didn't mean for that to happen. I told him to hate me, to hate me and get stronger off of that hate. He was supposed to kill me. I wasn't suppose to live, he was." Itachi sighed.

"Why leave Sasuke? Alone. He was so cold, so lost. His heart was shattered. He looked up to you, Itachi. He wished to be like you, his brother. You destroyed him. You took all of his innocence away at such a young age. He grew up in one night because of what you did." Hikari told him.

"Would you kill your parents?" Was his only reply.

"W-What?"

"What about your friends?" He asked again. "Do you think you could kill your little sister? The one that looks up to you? Would you rather have her grow alone and kill you to restore her happiness or to kill her at the age she was before she even got to live?"

"This isn't about me, Itachi."

"Answer then." She remained silent. "Exactly. You couldn't. You wouldn't be able to kill your little sister after just the day before she told you she wished to be like you. You wouldn't be able to. You would chicken out, wouldn't you?" He didn't wait for her reply. "Well, that is what I did. I chickened out. I gave up my life, my home, and my happiness also. I killed my parents, best friend, and destroyed by brother. You think I am so heartless not to care?"

"Itachi . . ." Hikari looked at him with tears in her eyes. "They made you?"

"Yes. It's in the Third Hokage's notes . . . If I didn't . . . I, nor Sasuke would be alive. You wouldn't have those children you so blindly protect. There would be no Uchihas left in the world and the Uchihas would be but a mere memory. I did this for Sasuke. He dissevered better but fate decided otherwise." Itachi sighed.

"You'll stay?" Hikari whispered, getting off the bed slowly.

"Yes, if you allow me. Their father can't be here, so maybe me, as their uncle can be here for them. I could teach them all I know . . . seeing as they have inherited the Sharingan." He sighed. "Do you wish me to say, Girl?"

She ran into his arms crying. He hesitated slightly before hugging her back. "Yes, don't leave." She cried into his chest as he held her, whispering words of truth.

So yes, you could have a brother . . . even if they are not blood. Itachi and Hikari are living proof.


	9. Chapter 9

He was on trial.

Isn't it supposed to be Innocent until proven Guilty?

Apparently that only is required to _innocent_ people. Is he not _innocent_? She believed him.

Hell, almost everyone believed him. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Hanabi, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino . . . Dammit even Tsunade the fifth _Hokage_ believed him.

She had _Proof_. Why is he on trial? She did not understand. Why is half the village ready to kill him while the other half feared to even look at him? He wasn't that bad . . . was he?

He never harmed them. Maybe someone else. A kill here and there. I torturer once in a while. But he never stepped foot on their territory . . .

Wait, only once. Maybe twice? Okay a couple times when he tried to get that damn fox but that was it! Wasn't everyone trying to kill that fox once? Why be mad at him for doing what they couldn't?

Oh, yeah. It was for the enemy. Not them. Also, it would require the life of the container, Naruto. Damn, maybe he was a bad person?

No, she couldn't think that. He was her brother. Almost _blood_. He was the elder brother to the love of her life! But . . .

"I still think it is unfair." Hikari mumbled, holding Ai while Ino played with Shinko. Sakura and Hanabi where also there as was Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Itachi himself.

"Life's unfair . . ." Ino groaned. "I still don't think the council is being right."

"Yes. I mean, half of them _knew_ about the order to kill the clan by the Danzo and them and are still trying to fine him guilty." Naruto glared holes at the wall.

Hikari looked down. She sighed, leaning slightly on Itachi, Ai still in her lap.

"Girl . . . you okay?" Itachi asked. He was stroking her hair and watching Ai gently fall asleep.

"No. It's stupid." They all looked at her. "You guys weren't there for the first part . . . someone said to have Itachi sent to death."

"Hikari, most of the people wish that but-"

"No, Naruto. You weren't there. They not only want him dead but they never want the Uchiha blood to run through any child's veins again." She sighed. "That means they wish to kill Shinko and Ai also." She looked up at them. "I was there, holding them. He proposed to 'dispose of the Uchihas', and everyone stared at not only my children, but me. They are considering me an Uchiha! If Itachi dies so do I, and so does Shinko and Ai!"

Hikari cried, giving Ai to Itachi. "I'm going for a walk." She quickly left, leaving everyone stunned. Naruto tried to go after her but was stopped by Sakura and Itachi.

"Let her go, she needs to walk it off, Naruto." Sakura stated quietly, trying to calm the now crying Ai.

"I'm just worried about her, Sakura." Naruto ran his fingers through his untamed head of hair.

"I know . . . we all are."

Xxx

They sat in the court like room. Itachi chained in front of the Hokage - being Tsunade - , and the Clan's leaders to each of her sides. Behind him was Every ninja, Jounin and up. Some on his side, some not. Hikari sat up front with her children, Sakura and Ino to either side of her. Naruto to Sakura's right, Shikamaru to Ino's left. Kakashi was just behind her as was Neji and Hanabi.

She was ready. She would kill anyone if they tried to take away the little pieces of happiness she had left. She would kill anyone who tried to take was her newly found brother. She would brutally murder anyone who comes close to even touching her children without her consent.

"Itachi Uchiha. You are being charged with many crimes." Tsunade started, everyone was silent. Her voice was booming through the place as if it where empty. "The first of these many crimes is of the Uchiha Clan's murder. How do you fine yourself for this charge?"

He was silent. Hikari willed herself to stay as so. "Guilty." His voice rang, shocking many.

_ 'What are you doing, Itachi?'_ Hikari asked herself. The plan was innocent, not guilty!

"You are also being charged with murder in fellow ninja of the leaf. How do you fine yourself for this charge?" Tsunade's voice sounded unfazed, though her eyes gave her away. She was hoping he would say-

"Guilty." His voice rang through the tension again. She was hoping for the opposite.

"The next charge is-"

"Guilty. I am guilty for each and every charge you have on me, Hokage." Itachi looked her straight in the eyes. "I may be guilty for the crimes I have committed, though I am not guilty for why I have done those crimes." That was when it got to her. She knew Itachi wasn't crazy, he was helping himself.

Smart ass. "Care to explain, Uchiha?" Hiashi's voice rang out into the crowd.

"If I must." Itachi started. He was silent for a little while, the tension growing, before he started up again. "I killed my clan under orders. Orders from the village elders themselves. Homura Mitokado, Kaharu Utatane, and Danzo where the ones to order me. The Uchiha clan was getting to powerful and was going to rebel against the village. If I hadn't killed them when I did, the village would either be destroyed and in ashes, or run by Uchihas'."

"Oh, and do you have proof of this?" Tsume Inuzuka asked. She had always hated Uchihas. They disgusted her. but, her son liked this one. So she couldn't argue.

"They were in the Third Hokage's notes. I was supposed to be the sole survivor to the Uchiha clan but, I kept my younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha alive and fled the village." Itachi looked at everyone, staring everyone in the eyes. Showing them he was telling the truth. "Everything I did, I did for him, Sasuke, my younger brother."

"Why?" Shikaku's voice asked, startling some. She usually never stayed awake fore these kind of things.

"Because. He was supposed to live. I wasn't. He was supposed to get strong, he was supposed to find me and kill me. He was suppose to come home, to this village that we all reside in, and become a hero for killing one of the most wanted villains in the nations. But that didn't happen." Itachi sighed. "Forgive me."

You would think he was talking to you, though he continued.

"Forgive me, Sasuke. I have failed you as a friend, roll model, and brother." He looked to the heavens. "Please forgive me for what I have done. Forgive me and help me take care of the family you have created. Thank you for giving me a second chance, though it wasn't the greatest idea in the world. But then again, you were always a . . ." Everyone looked to see what he would say. "Foolish little brother."

"Very good reasoning, Itachi." Tsunade smirked. "We have a 30 minute break. Be back hear for the ending to see if our sole full-blooded Uchiha remains alive or vowed to death." With that she dismissed everyone. She had to go look for those notes from her sensei as a last resort.

Xxx

"Has the clans come to a decision on the trial?" Tsunade asked. Her vote was worth half so she could set him free of all charges without question, she just wished to see what they think.

"Yes. We have, Lady Hokage." Hiashi stood, as did the others, waiting for him to tell them.

"What is the defendant found as, in the charges?"

"The defended, Itachi Uchiha, found by the charges of murder, torturer, pursuing a enemy, and many other charges, we of the clan's fine the defendant, not guilty." As Hiashi finished screams erupted through the court house as Rookie Nine, plus Gai's team, and a lot of others pranced around.

Hikari ran to Itachi after she gave Shinko and Ai to Sakura and Ino. She jumped in his arms just as he was released from his chains. He hugged him while he twirled her around.

"You did it Itachi!" She kissed his cheek. "You saved us!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Five years-_

Who knew a five year old was so smart. So talented. So _advanced_.

She knew. Of course, they were her children so . . . Nothing to explain there.

"Shinko! Ai!" A little five year old boy yelled. He had dirty blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes. A spitting image of his father with some traits inherited from his mother.

"Hello, Akio." Ai giggled, getting her hair brushed. Shinko just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Ai had her mothers sweet nature, though she was not as shy as you would think her to be. Also, she can be very brutal if needed, she never backs out of a fight. She also never loses one, being the Uchiha she is.

Shinko was a spitting image of his father. Looks and attitude, both. He was smart, talented, achieved things not most could at such a young age. Though, he never would dream to hurt those close to him. Nor would he allow someone else to either.

"What are you doing here, loser?" Shinko grumbled. He did not hate Akio, no. They were best friends. It was just one of those 'Your my best friend so I'm going to kick your ass everyday, because I know you'll forgive me' kind of relationships. Like the one Sasuke and Naruto had, like father like son, you would guess, huh?

"Shut up, Shinko!" Akio growled. "Hinata invited me!" He smirked, as if that where the best think in the world.

"Yes, Hinata has to come help me at the hospital today. So we thought Akio could come with you to your Hinata's house." Sakura giggled, coming onto the porch-way. "Is that okay?"

"Of course! We don't mind, Sakura!" Ai giggled.

"Alright Missy, your all done." Hikari smiled as her daughter got off her lap. Not before kissing her mother's cheek first, though.

"Thank you mama." Ai smiled. "Are you gonna walk us to Hinata's house?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.

Hikari looked at Sakura, who just smiled and nodded that they had time. "Sure! We'll walk you guys." Hikari giggled when her daughter jumped for joy.

"Whatever." Shinko was too cool to admit it, but he was happy his mother was going with them. Lately she has been having trouble sleeping, like she usually does every year around this time. So it was nice to see her smile and not too tired to do anything with them.

"Awe, brother! Don't be mean! Mama doesn't like it when you do that." Ai tried to whisper, but everyone heard. "Remember, Naruto said when you act like that you remind Mama of Daddy. That will get her sad!"

Hikari smiled softly at her children. She sighed sadly, before putting on a brave face. Even though they knew it was fake. "Come on kids. Lets go before you make us late. Itachi should be by to pick you guys up later. He comes back from his mission today."

Xxx

Itachi groaned as he walked into the gates of Konoha with his team. He was assigned as Anbu Captain after only half a year of being home. His team was strong, and he held well with them. The only problem he had was-

"How is Hikari?" Neji asked. That, that was his problem. Neji never stopped asking if he was treating Hikari and the kids right. Jeez, he acts as if Hikari had kids with him instead of Sasuke.

On his team was Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara. Neji trusted him to a level. Shino was quiet and trusted him to a fully, so far. Shikamaru trusted him seeing as he had not only been placed on his team for convenience, they wanted to be put on a team together. Shikamaru and Itachi actually started being friends not to long after Itachi's trial.

"Fine. Now lets go report. I have to pick up Shinko and Ai." Itachi growled as they went to Hokage tower.

As they walked in they could hear Naruto arguing with someone. They most likely knew who it was. They opened the door just as the Village Elders walked out. They glared at Itachi before walking away.

"What the hell did they want?" Neji asked, annoyed by the Village Elders already.

"Same old, Same old." Naruto waved them off. "Give me your report."

"The people who gave us leads on were my brother had thought to be seen was correct." Itachi started. "It seems my brother had been residing in Otogakure, Demon County, with lost memory. He had remember his name was Sasuke, no last name. About a year after staying and training he opened his Sharingan and only then did they figure him to be an Uchiha.

"What I am guess is he left to find his true home." Naruto looked confused. "Why we were gone for so long is because we went to Demon Country, only to find he left months before we arrived." Itachi sighed. "We don't know what village he is in, or were he is going next. What should we do?"

Naruto thought for awhile. "Nothing." They all looked at him as if he were crazy. "You are to do nothing and not to tell Hikari that Sasuke Uchiha is alive. I will sent out messages to every village and nation warning them that if he is seen he is to be brought here immediately." Naruto smiled at them.

They all nodded and proceeded to leave the Hokage Tower. Naruto stared out the window and smirked.

"Soon, Sasuke. Soon you will meet you beautiful daughter and proud son. And you will once again see the lovely women that has been waiting for you all this time.


	11. Chapter 11

_"I've been a bad mother . . ."_

This is her one though as she worked. She does this all the time. She sends them to Hinata's house when Itachi isn't home and she works until late night. She barely sees' her children anymore.

It's just . . . her son and her ex lover, they are so much alike. They act the same, they look the same, they talk the same. Even her daughter looks like a more female-like him.

Sometimes, it is too much to bare. And they are so innocent. She wanted to give them the life she never had. The life Sasuke never had! But, how can she do that being a single parent? When she was young, she lost her mom. When he was young, his father never really truly loved him. How can she be both a mother and father? She can't. So she has two options. One, marry another. _Hell No!_ Two, she can be around more. _Yes!_

"Hikari?" Sakura smiled softly at her friend. She walked into the break room to find Hikari with her head in her hands and she seemed to be musing over something. Lately she has been lost, out of it, completely in a different world, a different universe, even a different demention.

"S-Sakura?" Hikari looked up at her friend and smiled softly. "I...have to go. Umm. I think I'll spend the day with Shinko and Ai. See you later okay?" Sakura nodded and watched as her friend left to pick up her children.

"Your not a bad mother, Hikari. You just need time." Sakura smiled to herself before getting back to work.

Xxx

"Mama, where are we going?" Ai asked, holding her moms hand while her twin brother held the other side of their mother.

"Anywhere you want to go." Hikari smiled at her kids. "So, watcha wanna do?" Hikari giggled at Shinko's disrought look. For the last week they had been spending time together. While Ai loved it, Shinko felt smothered. He had been going everywhere the girls wanted to go. Never where he wished to go.

"Shinko?" Said boy looked up to his mother's giggling face. "Where do _you_ wanna go?" She stressed out the 'you' in her question. Her son's eyes widened before he collected himself.

"No where." Was his answer. He looked as if he wanted to do something, but he seemed to be hesitant to ask.

"No where? That's boring!" Ai exclaimed at her brother. "C'mon brother! Pick somewhere! Mama wants to hang out and your being boring." She wined to her elder brother - even if it was by mere minutes he was still older.

"..." He did not reply, only looked down at the ground. Hikari sighed. He looked up to see his mother looking sad. Did...Did he make her feel that way? Does she feel like he doesn't want her to do anything with him? "Training." He mumbled. Both females looked at him, making him blush.

Hikari smiled softly. "You want to train?" She asked. He just nodded before shrinking into his figure. "Alright." He shot up, looking at his mother as if she had grown another head. "Why not? I mean, I'm not as good as your Itachi when it comes to your bloodline - the Sharingan - , but I an try, right?" Hikari giggled when both her children jumped up and down, nodding historically.

Xxx

_ Clash!_

_ Grunt!_

Hikari giggled as her son kicked the tree. "Having some trouble?" For the last hour he had been trying to get the Kunai to hit the mark. He almost hot it once, but, that didn't end to well. He glared at his mother for laughing at him.

"It's okay, Shinko. Your only five after all. You still do have another year before you even start the academy. And before they even teach you this stuff you have to learn the text-book stuff." Hinata kissed her sons forehead. "Its okay. What does your Itachi tell you when you don't get something perfect?" She asked him, not knowing how to conceal her son's anger at training.

"He says that..." Shinko smiled distantly. "He tells me that I am doing good. And that even Father had trouble when he was my age. He said I am getting better and if I practice I'll be better than Father ever was!" He shouted excitedly. Hikari smiled at her son.

"Well, then. If you ever want to beat your papa you have to relax sweety." Hikari ruffled her sons hair.

She felt two presences near by and looked to see her daughter running to them. "Itachi, Itachi!" She yelled, jumping on the man.

Itachi chucked. "Hey, who is that?" Shinko asked, staring at the man behind Itachi.

Hikari's eyes widened and she dropped the Kunai she was holding. "S-S-Sa-su-ke?" She stuttered out.

He smiled at her. "Hello, Hikari. Miss me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Her heart had completely stopped.

Okay, maybe not to be literal because she would be dead if it did, but it almost did. Here she was, staring at her suppose to be dead lover. She watched as his eyes wondered from her to Shinko and Ai.

"Mama?" She looked at Ai, who was smiling. "Who is... Sa-su-ke?" She giggled. "That's a funny name." Shinko rolled his eyes.

"Your so child-is, Ai." He told his younger sister. "And mom just broke the name up. I think it's suppose to be; Sasuke." Shinko's eyes widened when he realized something. This man looked just like him. And he had the same name as his father. He looked at his man, unconsciously moving closer to his mother and sister.

Hikari felt the world stop. She could hear her daughter say something, then her son answer with something else. She could hear her son ask something; "Who is he?" Then Itachi answer; "We'll explain later." She promptly passed out after that.

Xxx

Sasuke groaned. Hikari had been passed out for about three hours so far and he had to take the kids out. After Itachi explained he was their father, Ai had jumped into his arms crying while Shinko just stared at him, looking a little mad.

Right now, they were at the Uchiha Manor. He was on the porch, Ai in his lap sleeping and Shinko sitting about two feet away not looking at him. Sasuke sighed.

"Have you unlocked your Sharingan?" He asked his son. Shinko looked up, wide-eyed. He was surprised his father talked to him at all.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered, before composing himself. "Last year, Mama was at the hospital and Itachi went to ANBU real quick for something," Shinko explained. "It was around the Chunin exams so different villages were here and one tried to kidnap Ai." He looked at his little sister. "I didn't know what to do then I started to fight. Soon Mama and Itachi and Naruto and other people came and Itachi said I got my Sharingan."

Sasuke smirked at his son, not thinking he ruffled his head. Shinko was shocked. "I'm proud of you." Sasuke smiled at his son, "I was only eight I think. You've got around four years on me." This made the younger Uchiha male blush before looking down. Sasuke chuckled. "You get that blushing from your mother." This only made him blush more.

"Hmm. I could train you a little. I know Itachi, and since I do know him that also means I know he wont go past simple stuff like Kunai trowing, right?" At the nod of his son's head he chuckled. "Good, show me your sister's room so I can put her to be and we can go train."

And they did just that.

Xxx

"You all knew?" Hikari yelled.

Gathered in the Hokage, Naruto's, office was Rookie Nine, Gai's Team, all Sensei, some ANBU, Itachi, and more. They all looked guilty at her. Tears poured down her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"What if you didn't find him?" She asked. "Or better yet, what if you found him, but he was actually_ dead_! Huh? Where you going to com to me saying, 'Great news Hikari! We found Sasuke! Bad news! He is really dead!' Is that what was going to happen?" She yelled.

"Hikari." Sakura hugged her. "Don't worry. I didn't know. Neither did Ino or Tenten." Hikari glared at Naruto. "What, only men got to know because they could deal with it?" She asked him.

"Calm down, Girl." Itachi commanded her. She looked at him. Everyone stared. Hikari _never_ disobeyed Itachi. She might disagree with him but never did she act upon it. They watched as she sat down crying still.

"How did he get from Kiri all the way to Oni? He would have had to pass Wave, Fire, Rain, River, Wind, Bird, Hot Spring, and Snow to get to Demon." Neji stated once everyone cooled down.

"Maybe Orochimaru found him and to keep him from us took him through Lightning, Sound, Star, Waterfall, Earth, Snow then Demon? I mean, wouldn't he wanna avoid going through Fire Country all together?" Kiba asked.

"No, Sasuke told me Orochimaru was dead when we met in Kiri." Hikari stated. "But he didn't say Kabuto was dead." Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean, Hikari?" Ino asked, slightly confused. Kiri and Oni where on different sides of the world almost. It would take months maybe even a full year to get from one to the other.

"All Sasuke told me was that Orochimaru was dead and he was relaxing a little before going after Itachi." Hikari watched Naruto grumbled and sighed before sitting back into his chair.

"Because Kabuto was gone when I killed the snake." They all whipped their heads to see Sasuke in the window sitting on the ledge. "He took me to Oni and left me for about three years. He came back and did some justu. That is how I remembered my past. I killed him months after."

"How do you know Kabuto was the one who took you if you were unconscious, Uchiha?" Shino asked.

"Because, Aburame. I wasn't. I was perfectly aware of who I was and who he was. Once we got to Oni he took my memory." Sasuke told them, looking at his brother. "Shinko says your relieved of your duty when it comes to training him as of today."

Itachi smirked. Sasuke just had to change the subject, huh? "Really, and why is that, little brother?" Sasuke chuckled slowly before looking into his brother's Sharingan eyes with his own. He throw a Kunai pinning Itachi to the wall he was leaning on. "He says your too slow."

Sasuke was tackled to the floor by Shinko and Ai who had busted through the door.

"Papa!" Ai wined. "Shinko says you trained him and you wouldn't train me." Shinko rolled his eyes getting off his father.

"Your a girl, Ai. Have Mama train you or something." He felt a killer instinct and turned around to find his mother and aunts looking at him evilly.

"Whats wrong with a girl training with a boy?" Sakura growled at her nephew.

"N-Nothing." Shinko whimpered making everyone laugh.

"Its good to have you home Sasuke," Naruto slapped him on the back. Sasuke chuckled.

"Its good to be home Naruto."


	13. Chapter 13

"Mama! Papa!" Sasuke and Hikari groaned at the voice that awoke them from their slumber. "Mama, Papa! Wake up!" The voice called again. "Grrr. You promised to walk us to the Academy today!" The voice grumbled.

"Ai, your doing it all wrong." They heard a different voice laugh out.

"Really, then you wake them, brother." Ai scoffed, "You think your so smart!" She rolled her eyes at her brother who just smirked.

"Watch and learn, sis." Shinko leaned down to his father's ear and whispered, "Papa, someone is in the house and I'm scared. I-I don't know what to do." At this his father shot up, Kunai in hand.

Ai started laughing loudly as her brother smirked proudly. Sasuke glared at his children. "Alright, alright, alright, we are up! Are you happy!" Sasuke groaned when both his children nodded happily before walking out the room. Or in Ai's case, skipping.

"They got you, Sasuke." His wife giggled, her face in the pillow. He smirked, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. She smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Aa. For what, Hikari?" He asked. She just smiled her famous I'll-tell-you-later-and-you'll-except-that-answer-for-now-without-any-objections smile. "Come on, lets get dressed before they come and attack us for being late and taking to long."

Xxx

Hikari smiled while Ai giggled.

The family was walking to the academy for Shinko's and Ai's first day. Well, _they_ were walking, Sasuke and Shinko decided they wanted to race. Shinko is pouting because his father won.

"He cheated!" The young Uchiha boy exclaimed. "I swear to Kami that he cheated! He used some super cool ninja power boost thingy to win!" He groaned as his father ruffled his hair.

"It's called chakra and I didn't use any." Sasuke smirked at his son, "Your just mad that I won." Shinko growled and tackled his father who just laughed at his sons antics.

"Ai! Shinko!" The small yet big family looked to see the six year old Akio running towards them with Sakura and Naruto in tow. Aiko blushed as he looked at Ai.

"Hiya Akio!" Ai giggled, oblivious to the boys blush. Even though she didn't notice, the adults and her brother certainly did. And neither of the three males thought of it as 'cute'.

"What do you want loser?" Shinko asked, releasing himself from his father and stood in front of Ai who just pouted at her brother.

"Shut up, Shinko!" Akio growled. "I go to school here too, stupid!" He shouted. Hinata and Sakura sighed while Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other.

"Why do you guys argue so much?" Ai asked, tried of the arguing. She was getting a headache already and they haven't even entered the classroom.

"Like father," Sakura started, staring at the two 'grown' men.

"Like son," Hinata finished, staring at her son and nephew.

"Sakura! I never used to act like-" But he was cut of when his wife whacked him upon the head. "OUCH!" He yelped in pain.

"You and Sasuke always fought!" Sakura growled at her husband, "The only difference is Shinko and Akio don't use fowl language or their fist!"

"Aa," They all turned to Akio, "Maybe using our fists isn't such a bad idea." Shinko smirked and nodded in agreement.

Before they could go on and fight Iruka came out to greet all the families. _'Right on time.'_ Hinata and Sakura thought in unison.

Xxx

"I still think she is too young to be kissing boys." Sasuke told his wife as they walked home.

"Your being over protective, Sasuke." Itachi said to his younger brother.

Hikari, who walked in between the boy Uchiha brothers nodded. "Yes, plus is was innocent and on the cheek." She argued on her brother-in-law's side rather her husbands.

About an hour ago Akio had said something which made Ai blush and kiss him on the cheek. Sasuke, who hasn't shut up about it since, didn't like it one bit. And they have been arguing about it the whole time. Even Itachi, who came late, agrees with Hikari.

"I don't care if it was on the cheek, nose, forehead, or lips. She. Is. Too. Young!" Sasuke glared at the sidewalk.

Hikari sighed as they walked into the Uchiha manor. "I think it was adorable." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his wife as if she had grown two heads.

"What? That is anything but _adorable_. It's... weird!" He groaned.

Hikari shook her head, sighing again before wrapping Sasuke in her arms. "You don't have to worry about anything that it running throw your head until they are older."

"Yeah, thirty years older."

"Sasuke!"

"What?" He then looked at his brother. "You watched her grown up, Itachi. Would you want her to be kissing boys at this age?" He felt a sting in his heart asking the question but ignored it.

"No." Was his brother's answer. Sasuke smirked while Hikari growled.

"You two are impossible." She said, walking away from them.

Later that night Hikari and Sasuke laid in bed snuggling each other. Sasuke kissed her neck and she sighed in contempt.

"Mmm. How long has it been, Hikari?" Sasuke asked, his teeth grazing over her skin.

"Too long." She let out a small moan.

"Why don't we catch up on time?" He asked. She giggled.

"You don't know what your asking Mr. Uchiha." She let out another playful giggle, "You might not like the consequences that come if we do this."

"What do you mean by that?"

A few months later Sasuke figured out what she meant that night when he was woken up in the middle of the night to his wife craving tomatoes.


	14. Chapter 14

_Nine Years Later-_

Hikari sighed in content. She had just put Miyuki and Ryuu to bed. Both one year old children where a handful. She groaned when she felt her child - that rest in her womb - , kick. _Almost eleven children... I understand he wishes to rebuild his clan, but can we stop and let Itachi catch up?_ She mentally thought.

Not heeding her warning they had had eight more children, **not** counting the one on the way. She placed her hand on her rounded nine month stomach. _After this, I refuse to have anymore. We have eleven, Itachi has six. This is enough!_ She groaned knowing for them to stop having children she would either have to get her tubes tided, or start taking the pill because Sasuke wont stop even if he _had_ to.

The door suddenly busted open and there stood a fifteen year old Ai. She had long black hair that flowed down her back to the end of her butt, and her eyes obsidian like her father's are. Around her neck was a Konoha headband and over her torso was a Jounin vest. A wide smile upon her lips as she hugged her pregnant mother.

"Hi, mama!" She giggled. While Shinko had stopped with the, 'Mama' and 'Papa' and switched to, 'Mother' and 'Father', Ai stayed with her childish ways.

"Hello, Ai. You seem to be in a happy mood." Hinata smiled at her eldest daughter before kissing her cheek. "I wonder why?" Her daughter blushed wildly.

"Yeah... well... I have some news to tell you," Ai twiddled with her fingers much as her mother used too. She seemed to pick up the movement when she gets nervous or embarrassed. "Wait, were is everyone? They left you alone?"

"Mmm, no dear. Shinko, Riku, Haru and Kaito are training with your father. Mikoto is at your Itachi's house with Emi and Hikari. Kiyoshi is with Akio's little brother, Jiriya. And I just put Ryuu and Miyuki to sleep." Hinata explained to her daughter. Ai sighed.

"Good, I would have _killed_ them if they left you hear alone. I mean, at least Miyuki and Ryuu know how to call for help if something were to happen." Ai blushed then looked at her feet, "Umm, about the good news..."

"Yes?" Hinata encouraged her daughter. Ai gulped. "C'mon, you can tell me. I am your mother."

"Umm, but you have to help me tell papa and brother..." Hikari giggled at her daughter's sudden shyness.

"Is is about, or have anything to do with, Akio?" A darker blush formed on the younger female's face.

"H-How did you know?" Ai's eyes widened. Then she giggled, "You read us too easily, mama." 'Us' being all her children _and_ her husband _and_ her just about everyone else.

"Mmm, you guys came out of me. If I can't read you, no one can." Hikari giggled, referring to her children. "So what happened with Akio?"

"Well..." Ai bit her lip, another bad habit she had picked up from her mother, "Akio asked me out today! I told him yes!"

"Ohh that is great, Ai! You two are perfect for each other!" Hikari giggled some more. "You know, me and Sakura used to 'plan' your guy's wedding when you were little."

"R-Really?" Ai blushed. "So, you always thought we would end up together?" Hikari nodded. "Thank you mama!"

As soon as they started talking about it everyone else walked into the house. Hikari looked up and smiled. "Aa. Riku, Mikoto, go take your brothers and sisters and get ready to leave. I am going to drop you all off at your Hinata's house, she wishes to see you." They both nodded and took everyone to the back rooms.

Hikari looked at Sasuke and Shinko who looked confused. "What happened?" Shinko asked, staring at his blushing sister.

"Ai had something she wishes to tell you guys." Hikari smiled at her daughter who just hid behind her, she sighed. "You promise not to, yell, be mad, argue, talk, threat, look, or even breath in the direction of him after she tells you?"

"Who is '_him_'." Both males asked, glaring at their wife/mother.

"I-I'm going on a date with Akio." Ai looked as her father fumed and her brother stared blankly.

"No." They both stated.

"What?" Hikari growled at the two males.

"Over exaggerating again." They all turned to see Itachi leaning against the wall, smirking. "C'mon. She is fifteen. Leave her be and let her go out with him. Its not like he is stupid enough to do something when he _knows_ you two."

"No." Both repeated again.

Just as they were all about to argue, the doorbell rang. "Ai, are you in there?" Shinko glared at the door, knowing it was his idiotic 'friend'. Just as he was about to open the door, Ai got to it first.

"Hiya, Akio!" She giggled. "I thought I was suppose to meet you at Ichikaru's restaurant?" She asked, her head tilted in a cute manor.

"Aa. Sorry, Ai! We can't go. It looks like me and you have a mission instead." Akio rubbed the back of his neck, looking past his 'date'. "Hello, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi and Shinko!"

"Hello, Akio!" Hikari giggled. Itachi nodded to the 15 year old while Sasuke and Shinko grunted.

"What is this mission you mentioned?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the boy who resembled his father _far_ too much for the suppose to be Uchiha survivor's taste.

"Oh! Father didn't mention a lot, just that it is B-Rank and we are going to Suna to help out with something." Akio responded, "I don't know what or much of the details. But, I do know we will be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Who else is going, Dope?" Shinko raised an eye-brow. Akio growled at the older boy.

"I don't know. I think Shikamaru will be be heading out there also, but I don't know if he was leaving with us or not." Akio explained. Shikamaru had been assigned Sensei to Genin Team number 3, this consisted of Shinko, Ai, and Akio.

"Okay! Well I'll meet you at the gate, I have to pack." Ai smiled.

"Okay, see ya then!" Akio kissed her softly before leaving. Sasuke and Shinko both fumed, Hikari giggled, Itachi chuckled, and Ai fainted.

Xxx

Around twelve midnight Hikari was looking out the window at the moonlit sky. She sighed softly when she felt arms wrap around her waist, holding her to a strong chest. She felt soft, feather light kissing on her neck.

"I hate how you control me." He murmured into her ear, sighing.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" She asked, still looking out into the night sky.

"I still don't think she is old enough to date, yet you let me do nothing to stop them. Its like, your commanding me with invisible chains." He whispered into her ear, kissing her neck softly once more.

"Mmm, and if you break loose of the invisible ones, I will put _real_ ones on you." She smiled.

"Yes. I think Naruto is right when he says I go soft when it comes to the girls in our family." He groaned at the thought of agreeing with _Naruto._ Neji, he could understand. Shikamaru, is usually right, Itachi, may be annoyingly okay to agree with. But _Naruto_. He shuttered.

"Yes. I never thought the great Uchiha Sasuke could be going soft." She giggled playfully at her husband. He smirked.

"He was also right about me having too much influence on you." He groaned, agreeing with Naruto, _again._ "But, you also have rubbed off on me my little Hikari."

"I'm not so little in this situation, Sasuke." She laughed, relaxing on him at they gaze into the moon's soft glow.

"Aa. Your still incredibly tiny compared to a lot of people, Hikari." He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes." She nodded. "Anything else our Hokage was right about?" She laughed when she felt her husband shutter about agreeing with Naruto for a _third_ time.

"He says I'm too protective. Its only with our girls, though. It would have been easier if we had all boys. Or just one girl, like Itachi. I would have been fine having just Ai and then the rest being male." He smirked when she slapped his shoulder.

"I have half a mind to tell Mikoto, Emi, Hikari, and Miyuki that. Though, Emi and Miyuki are more of mama's girls, they still won't like it for their father to say that he wants them to be male." She sighed. "Plus, having daughters is good for you. If we had all boys you would be a stick in the mud."

"Hmm..."

"And this is all your fault anyways."

"What is all my fault? And how is it my fault?"

"If you didn't want anymore daughters, you should have heeded my warning." Hikari smirked at him. He really _has_ influenced her way too much.

He chuckled, turning her around and kissing her softly. He trailed his kisses from her lips to her ear, blowing in it softly and making her shiver. "And what warning was that, Hikari?"

She hesitated before she kissed him full on. After she released him she saw his smirked widen. "There will be consequences for you insisting we 'catch up' on the years we missed. And we had consequences didn't we?"

Sasuke chuckled at his wife before brushing his lips against hers. "Yes, and those are the best consequences my life has ever giving to me. I will never find myself regretting them any time of any day during any week, month, or year."

At that, the gap between their lips was closed.

**AN: _Finished at last! Whew thought I'd never get this done. Well I feel like I slacked near the end and trailed off topic a bit but oh well its long enough. I'm tired now gnite :)_**


End file.
